El nacimiento de DJ
by Rey Khon
Summary: El Faraon de Monster High esta por nacer, todo mundo espera con ansias su llegada, 12 temporada
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, soy Deuce y me alegra mucho tenerlos aqui, nos han extrañado? Que bueno! Porque han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Si mal no recuerdo, nos acompañaron a nuestra boda y todo salio, de super maravilla, para no aburrirlos con los detalles, les dire que fue una luna de miel perfecta, mi esposa y yo viajamos a Cancun en México en donde pasamos una semana divirtiéndonos de lo lindo, mas comenzamos a extrañar a nuestras familias, lo acepto, sobre todo yo, hablaba con Poseidon y Al por Skype en las noches, y sentía algo de nostalgia ver a mi hermanita de vez en cuando por la cámara, la extrañaba demasiado, en ocasiones ella estaba ya dormida asi que no podíamos verla y solo un par de veces, llegamos a mirarla Cleo y yo desde nuestra lap, Allysa nos sonreía y nos mandaba besos y en cuanto apagábamos la computadora, ambos nos deprimiamos

Teníamos muchas ganas de ver a nuestros amigos, asi que decidimos adelantar un semana nuestra vuelta antes de terminar nuestras vacaciones, y volamos directo a casa. Llegamos corriendo a mi hogar, dejamos las maletas en el hall y subimos veloces por la niña quien estaba jugando con sus padres en la cama mientras ellos leían el periódico, como era domingo, sabíamos que iban a estar ahí asi que entramos ambos a abrazar a la nena quien también se veia feliz de vernos, mis padres solo nos veian muy sorprendidos de tenernos ya en casa y les confesamos, que teníamos ganas de verlos, no hay nada como estar con la familia, aunque Poseidon me hizo toda clase de bromas pesadas, diciéndome que yo no había rendido lo suficiente, lo cierto era, que hasta su sarcasmo había extrañado y por respuesta lo abrace con fuerza,confesándole lo mucho que lo había extrañado, el sonrio confesándome lo mismo, y pasamos la segunda semana de vacaciones con mis padres que habían decidido llevar a pelona a Disney asi que Cleo y yo nos unimos al viaje y los 5, disfrutamos de un increíble paseo en la mágica ciudad, Cleo le tomo mil fotos a Allysa con las princesas, todos los días le compraba una corona y disfrutamos mucho nuestro tiempo con ellos

Al y papá habían decidio apartar el sitio para el cumpleaños de la nena que se celebraría en unos meses, asi que Poseidon, saco su gran don de gente y su poder monetario, apartando todo Disney World para celebrar el primer aniversario de su hija.

El volver a la escuela fue bastante distinto, ahora eramos una pareja casada y teníamos que acoplar nuestro tiempo de manera distinta, los meses pasaron volando, nuestra graduación resulto increíble, y nuestro hijo, crecia dia a dia seguro y amado en el vientre de su madre.

Ahora, ya han pasado los 9 meses de gestación, la Universidad fue algo diferente para mi, mi padre, había puesto el dinero que la Talamasca había olvidado en nuestra ahora casa, y lo había invertido en su empresa naviera, lo que me arrojaba excelentes recursos para poder estudiar y mantener a mi familia,Cleo decidio tomar el semestre en línea para no ir hasta la escuela con su embarazo, no es que le disgustara mostrar su estomaguito, al contrario, lo solia presumir con orgullo ante todos, se veia preciosa, casi no había engordado mucho y seguía tan atlética como siempre, tomaba clases de Yoga y Lamaze para tener un parto saludable, y sus amigas no habían dejado de acompañarla,todos habíamos entrado a la universidad estatal, nos seguíamos viendo, mas cada uno escogio una carrera diferente, pero eso no era impedimento para seguir siendo los mejores amigos

Yo estudiaba la licenciatura en gastronomía, mi intención era, tener mi propia cadena de restaurantes sin la ayuda de Maddie, aunque sabia que ella me apoyaba en todo, queria hacerlo por mis propios medios, mi esposa tomaba clases on line, había escogido mercadotecnia, y era mas comodo para ella estar sentada en el antecomedor de la cocina recibiendo sus tareas. De vez en cuando, se iba con Al para que no estuviera mucho tiempo sola o con su madre, mas casi siempre, preferíamos estar con Poseidon, nos sentíamos mas a gusto con ellos.

D.J. estaba ya casi listo para nacer, en el ultimo mes, había ganado bastante peso, razón de mas para que mi mujer no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, pesaba casi 4 kilos y se movia muchísimo, haciendo que su madre gritara de vez en cuando de dolor, diciéndole:

-hijito, no te estires! Me lastimas-pedia ella haciendo gestos de dolor frente a su laptop

Yo solia poner la mano en su estomaguito mandando

-no hagas eso DJ, le haces daño a mamá

Instantáneamente, el dejaba de moverse

-gracias cielo-sonreia mi mujer acariciando mi rostro-el solo obedece a papi

-no debería estirarse asi

-ya esta cansado de estar adentro de su madre, siempre que oye a Allysa es cuando mas se mueve

-ya quiere jugar con ella-sonrei besándola

- eso creo, es mas-dijo mirando su reloj-prometi a Al ayudarle con las invitaciones de la piñata, tenemos que ir

-pero..te sientes bien?

-porque lo preguntas?-dijo parándose con dificultad

-creo que estas algo incomoda-

-quieres decir "gorda?"-cuestiono molesta

-no! No mi amor, no es eso es que…

-Deuce….por si no lo sabes, estoy perfectamente bien, gracias por preocuparte, ahora, me llevas a casa de mis suegros?

-lo que mandes-sonrei

En casa de Poseidon, Allysa estaba en su sillita de comer, a lado de su madre que estaba llenando las invitaciones para su cumpleaños, mi hermanita se había puesto, si era posible, mas hermosa, tenia su cabello largo a los hombros, casi siempre agarrado con un coqueto moñito, había ya aprendido a caminar, asi como a hablar, era todo un perico, en eso, según mi padrastro, había sacado todos los genes de mi padre, y tenia razón, la nena era muy inteligente y en ocasiones, hasta sarcástica! Aun estaba demasiado apegada a su mami y solo queria estar con ella

-mia mami, mia!-decia jalándole la camiseta para que le hiciera caso-ete e uo catillo-apuntaba su dibujo con el dedito

-vaya, es un castillo hermoso-sonreia Al mirando la obra de arte de su beba, quien tenia sus crayolas y cuadernos con ella-

-si…ti ta la picesa-

-que bien, y el príncipe?

-ata tas-

-que guapo, como se llama el príncipe?

-e papi-

-es tu papi?-dijo metiendo la invitación en un sobre, eran lindos castillos con brillantes, dignos de la hermosa semidiosa-que guapo papi tienes-

-y ata ta pino

-y yo donde estoy?

-aneto catillo acieno comira-

Al la miro asi: o.o su hija captaba muy bien su labor domestica, papá llegaba en ese momento a casa

-donde esta mi familia?-preguntaba sonriendo

-kiiiiiiii!-gritaba la nena

-llegaste a buena hora, campeón-dijo su esposo quien era premiado con un beso-como te fue?

-muy bien, y tu, pelona, ven con papi, dame besos, exijo amor de tu parte

Mi hermanita le daba miles de besos en la mejilla abrazandolo con fuerza, Allysa adoraba a nuestro padre y le encantaba ser mimada por el

-como se porto mi princesa?-le pregunto sonriendo

-men-

-en serio? no mas garabatos en la pared con crayolas?

La nena solo lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa desviando su vista a su madre

-yo no se nada, linda-respondio Al

-ahora que hiciste?

-nara-decia ella llevándose las manitas a la boca

-pelona?

La bebe veia preocupada a su mami como pidiendo que no le dijera nada a papá, Al sonrio

-se porto bien, solo que pinto sus muñecas-

-acaso quisiste maquillarlas?-sonrio Poseidon

-ti-respondio la nena

-pero deberías de verlas, las maquillo de forma egipcia, exctamente como Cleo se pinta

-creo que no deberíamos dejar que leona se acerque a la niña-mando papá

-no seas cruel

-es una mala influencia cielo-

-eso es una real mentira, mejor ayúdame con las invitaciones que tenemos que entregarlas ya-

-ok, pero antes…les tengo una sorpresa a ambos

-una sorpresa?-sonrio Al

Papá le paso a la niña a su esposo, tomo su portafolios, sacando un finísimo estuche de Tiffany´s, ambos lo miraban curiosos, el lo abrio y dentro,estaba una pequeña corona de diamantes azules que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-para Allysa

Ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos del obsequio

-por dios!es hermosa!-dijo Al tomándola- cielo, es perfecta!

-una princesa no es de verdad si no utiliza una corona y nuestra diosa, debe llevarla el dia de su fiesta

El vampiro la coloco en la cabecita de mi hermana, se le veia perfecta, la nena sonreía feliz, definitivamente, ella habia nacido para lucirla

-le queda genial!-decia el conde orgulloso de su retoño

-si…la mande hacer expresamente para nuestra bebe

-eres un gran padre dios del mar-le beso intensamente su esposo- es un super detalle, te adoro

-y yo a ti, que dices pelona? Te gusta?

- guta!-

En eso, Cleo y yo llegamos con ellos

-porque esa niñita esta usando una corona y yo no?-pregunto sonriendo mi esposa a mi hermana

-mia Clo! E mi coyona-

-en verdad?y me la prestas?-

Eso ya no le gusto a la beba, que miro a su madre acusando a mi mujer

-mami-dijo señalando con el dedito a Cleo

-lo siento linda, pero la corona es de la bebe

-que mal! Yo queria usarla, esta divina!

-regalo de su papi-

-a mi no me diste corona-le reclame

-hijo , si te hubiera dado una, ahorita no estarías casado con Cleo

-que gracioso! Como van las invitaciones?-

-aun me faltan-dijo Al-pero pueden ayudarme

-a eso vinimos-respondio Mi mujer sentandose pesadamente

-abro mas la silla?-ofrecio papa

Cleo lo miro de malas

-insinuas que estoy gorda?

-claro que no! Es solo..

-entonces no opines!-

Mi padre me miro con miedo de las hormonas de mi mujer

-la corona es divina-sonrio ella-se vera hermosa en la fiesta-

-eso deseo-dijo Al sentando a Allysa de nuevo en su sillita mas la nena solto el llanto-ok,ok ven con mama

-cuantas invitaciones faltan?-pregunte

-como 50, envie la mitad pero necesito mandar las otras ya o no van a confirmarme a tiempo-

-tranquilo amor, a la gorra ni quien corra y muchos estan ya listos para la fiesta de pelona-

-solo quiero tenerlo todo perfecto-

-invitaras a Lala?-pregunto Cleo directamente-

Tenian meses sin hablarse, solo mantenia contacto con Ine por telefono

-su madre ya lo sabe, no se si deseen ir-respondio Al seriamente con Allysa chupando su dedo

-ojala y si nos acompañen-secundo Poseidon

-pues cumpliremos con invitarlos, que no vayan si no quieren-

-ah espera-dijo Cleo sacando algo de su bolso-Maddie me hara un baby shower en la Rad, espero que vayan!-dijo entregandole la invitacion

-en donde?-pregunto papa asombrado

-en la mansion Rad, es este domingo

-y con el permiso de quien hara la fiesta?-

-nos das permiso suegrito? Es para tu nieto!

-mmm, mi casa no es salon de eventos pero ok, pues ya que-

-wiii!-aplaudio Cleo-sabia que dirias que si, Dj te da las gracias-

Y como si mi hijo escuchara, pateo con fuerza a su madre

-ouch!-dijo mi esposa doblandose

-amor?-me levante preocupado

-me dio una mega patada

-no bebe-le regañe de nuevo

Dj respondio pateando otra vez

-auch! Volvio a hacerlo!

-hijo no

-no bi yei-le regaño Allysa tocando el estomaguito de Cleo-bebo malo,no

al momento, mi hijo se calmo

-regaña a Dj mi amor-sonreia Al-dile que lastima a su mami

-malo malo-le regañaba la diosa, y parecia que servia mucho mejor que lo que yo le decia porque mi hijo se calmo de inmediato

-tendras que prestarme a Allysa unos dias-sonrio Cleo-si que sabe tratar a su sobrino

-va a ser igual de mandona que la mama-bromeo papa

-no soy mandon-se defendio Al-

-nadie dijo que lo fueras amorsito-cambio de pronto Poseidon,tenia ataque de hormonas por ambas partes

Mientras tanto, en LA, estaba un hermoso y rubio bebe en su elegante cunita, tenia sus ojos color azul celeste, el pequeño se entretenia con el movil que estaba encima de su cama,que le arrullaban con tiernos sonidos, mas el pequeñito preferia estar mirando todo con curiosidad que volver a dormir

Alguien se acercaba con sigilo a la cuna, lo tomo delicadamente alzandolo en sus brazos y besando con dulzura su rostro

_**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a la ultima temporada de Monster High, espero que nos acompañen el resto de este camino que comenzamos hace un año y que gracias a dios, hemos tenido su preferencia, lamento hacerlos esperar con mis historias pero tengo demasiada tarea y proyectos escolares**_

_**El fic de los RD…**_

_**wow! **_

_**Estoy super agradecida con ustedes por la cantidad de visitas que he recibido, y mas porque es una historia 100% original mia, con personajes creados por mi y que los acepten tan bien, créanme**_

_**Solo me queda mas que decirles**_

_**UN MILLON DE GRACIAS!**_

_**Espero que les guste este inicio de 12 ciclo y me gustaría sus comentarios**_

_**Me voy porque estoy escribiendo el de los RD XD**_

_**Nos vemos mas tarde!espero sus comentarios**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fere arrullaba a su bebe con ternura, despacio, atrayendolo a su cuerpo, el pequeño miraba a su madre fijamente

-porque estas despierto, moi ange, si yo te deje dormido?

El bebito rejurgito haciendo ruiditos adorables

El conde le acaricio su divino rostro, era sumamente hermoso

-acaso es hora de tu comida, mon amour?-le pregunto mirando el reloj-aun falta media hora segun parece

El nene solo se adormecia satisfecho de sentir la energia de su mami

-te gusta estar conmigo, cierto? Eres igual a tu padre

Jean Carlo sonreia al ver a su familia, se acerco detras de ellos abrazando a su esposo

-esta despierto?

-le encanta que lo este arrullando todo el tiempo-

-te ama

-y yo a el,pero sabe que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no quiero acostumbrarlo a que este conmigo

El gascon sonrio, sabia que Era precisamente al reves, Fere no le gustaba separarse de Phillipe, que asi se llamaba el bebe, su primer hijo juntos,habia nacido pocas semanas antes y el conde habia pasado todo ese tiempo junto a la cuna de su niño

Nadie se habia enterado de su nacimiento, solo el Rey

Fere no habia querido mencionar que tenian ahora un nuevo elemento en la familia,era un temor bastante fundado,por la gran cantidad de enemigos que tenian rodeandoles y no queria que su bebe sufriera algun atentado, asi que tecnicamente lo habia mantenido bajo perfil todo ese tiempo, el bebito se volvio a dormir y el conde lo coloco de nuevo en su cuna

-lo ves? Solo queria que lo arrullara-

-tienes manos magicas-sonrio el gascon

-los bebes se alimentan de nuestra energia,por eso les gusta estar con sus creadores,solo espero que Phillipe no sea tan codependiente como la cria de Alucard, me molestaria tenerlo pegado como changuito a mi-

-hablando de mi ahijada-interrumpio Jean,sacando una invitacion de su chaqueta- cumplira años este viernes y Disney sera el lugar, puedo llevar a Phillipe?

-como?-cuestiono Fere alarmado-de ninguna manera

-amor

-Jean Carlo, nuestro bebe solo tiene semanas de nacido, no le importan la fiestas aun!

-pero quisiera que Poseidon lo conociera

-bajo que motivo?-pregunto el frances molesto-

-porque es mi mejor amigo y deseo que conozca a mi hijo-

-pero yo no quiero llevarlo, es mas ni siquiera quiero que los otros vampiros se enteren de su existencia!-

-acaso lo mantendras encerrado aqui para siempre?-

-el mundo esta sobrevalorado-dijo Fere con desden-no necesita ver el exterior si todo lo que necesita para ser feliz esta aqui

Jean miro a su pareja deseando que bromeara,pero parecia peligrosamente serio

-no dejare que lo mantengas aqui-

-y como piensas evitarlo?

-soy su padre y puedo sacarlo si quiero-le encaro

-intentalo, y te llevaras un disparo en la cabeza

Por su tono, sabia que Fere no bromeaba

-no voy a discutir contigo y menos en la habitacion del niño-

-sabes que detesto pelear y mas porque siempre gano, realmente tu no eres rival para mi-

-ire a la fiesta de Allysa

-no me opongo, ve, diviertete pero no te llevaras a Phillipe

Bearne solo resoplo molesto y dejo el cuarto del bebe, el conde volvia a levantar a su niño y lo abrazaba protectoramente

-no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, mi hermoso angel-

Lo cierto era,que Fere se habia convertido en una madre sumamente sobreprotectora, adoraba a su bebe de una forma que nunca habia amado a sus hijos, y temia que algun enemigo o incluso amigo, lastimara a su hijo.

Los pecados de los padres, suelen ser pagados por los hijos

En nuestro hogar,las invitaciones estaban ya casi terminadas en cuanto llego la cena, Allysa comenzo a fastidiarse y a pedir los brazos de su madre,el conde la cargaba arrullandola mas la niña lloraba molesta

-quiere su biberon-

-voy por el?-ofrecio papa

-me harias un gran favor amor-dijo Al

-no tardo entonces, calma tu drama pelona, ahora viene papá-

La bebe lloro mas fuerte

-shhh, tranquila linda, ahora viene tu leche

-hasta que edad piden su biberon?-pregunto mi esposa

-depende de que forma los acostumbres, Allysa solo lo necesita para dormir, en el dia,ya usa el vaso entrenador-

-es una nena grande-dije besandola muchas veces fastidiandola,mi hermanita se quejo escondiendo su cara en su mami

-no princesa,no pelees con Deucey-

-voy a besarte mas!-le amenace dandole mas besitos,la niña lloro con fuerza

-dejala Deucey!-me regaño Cleo-tiene sueño

-se pone igual que el papa de malas cuando esta cansado-sonrio Al-ya amor, no llores

-ya quiero que Dj nazca!-dijo mi mujer emocionada

-hablaremos despues de la primera noche que te tenga despierta-sonrio el principe

-Allysa no lloraba mucho

-porque la tenia conmigo-dijo Al-los bebes despiertan cada 3 horas a comer, es su horario habitual

-3 horas?-pregunto Cleo asustada

-si, y debes tener la mamila preparada a tiempo o si no se molestan, Allysa asi era, si me tardaba, hacia berrinche hasta que se le pasaba y comia de malas, despues tenia colicos por enojarse-

-yo jamas supe eso-dije honesto

-porque tu te encerrabas en tu habitacion hijo, con tu bebe no podras hacer eso, tienes que estar al 100% pendiente de el-

-si, eso creo

-aprender a cambiar pañales, darle su comida,sacarles el aire, reconocer si llora por sueño, por hambre, de dolor,revisar que no se ahoguen, que esten respirando, que no se caigan, son detalles que los vas aprendiendo poco a poco, ya los conoceras-

En eso, papa volvia con la comida de Allysa

-a la orden, un biberon de Kitty con deliciosa leche-

-gracias cielo-

Mi hermanita lo tomo llevandolo a su boca y jalando la camisa de su madre, la alzo y se metio debajo de ella para pegarse a el-

-tiene complejo de avestruz-bromeo papa

-le encanta levantarme y quitarme la ropa en publico-dijo el vampiro volviendo al trabajo

-si o no es mi hija?-dijo Poseidon orgulloso

- eso nadie lo niega!

-es tan linda-sonrio mi esposa mirandola-quisiera tener una beba despues de DJ

-la tendremos-respondi despreocupadamente-

-calma tus impulsos,conejito-me mando papa-

-tu vas a tener a Dean y Allysa solo tiene un año-le acuse

-es diferente,yo soy el papa-

-eres un anarquista-sonrei

-crees que le afecte a la niña la llegada de su hermanito?-pregunto Cleo

-espero que no, pero lo mas seguro es que si,esta demasiado apegada a mi y cuando tengamos a pollito,se que mi beba va a sufrir mucho-decia Al atrayendo mas a si a mi hermana-pero sabe que siempre sera mi pequeña diosa-

-lo haremos funcionar-concluyo papa-listo, todas estan ya selladas y membretadas, que mas falta cielo?

-entregarlas-

-puedo llevarme las de mis amigos a la universidad, asi las entrego de tu parte-

-te adoraria mas si lo hicieras-respondio mi padrastro

-puedo llevarme la de mama, mañana me llevara a entregar las de mi baby asi que, puedo echarte una mano-

-gracias a los dos!-dijo Al bastante aliviado

-mi marido se estresa demasiado-

-me gusta que todo este perfecto

-y lo estara, quiero que disfrutes la fiesta, no he escatimado gastos en ella-

-lo se, solo quiero que sea inolvidable para nuestra pequeña

-y lo sera-

-cuando viajamos a Orlando?-pregunte

-jueves en la noche...Leona...tu, puedes viajar?

Cleo miro a mi padre con muy malos ojos

-acaso deseas dejarme aqui?

-bueno, en tu estado...

-estoy bien!

-es que te ves enorme y

-como?

-bueno..es que...

-podrias repetirme eso, querido suegro?-dijo cruzandose de brazos-

-yo,solo pienso en el bienestar de el bebe y...y...amor, ayudame-pidio a su esposo

-solo queremos que estes a gusto,linda-

-lo estare,y aunque estuviera dando a luZ,jurenlo que estare en la fiesta de mi niña!-dijo mi esposa decidida

-aunque no puedas ni caminar?-pregunto Poseidon

Cleo lo miro contestándole

-aunque TU tengas que cargarme por todo Disney, querido suegro, pero nada ni nadie me impedirá ir al cumpleaños, te quedo claro?

-si, claro, mucho-sonrio el dios nervioso

Los tres nos miramos asi :s ataque de hormonas on!

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad es que, en las ultimas semanas, mi esposa si estaba sufriendo por el peso de nuestro hijo, su complexion tan delgada hacia dificil que se cansara al caminar largos tramos y por las noches, ya no podia acostarse, dormia casi sentada

Como cuando volvimos a casa despues de ayudar:

-estas comoda?-le preguntaba acomodandole las almohadas detras de ella

-si...gracias cielo,es solo que si me acuesto, me patea!no quiere estar asi-

-pobre de mi reina-dije sobando su estomaguito

-ya quiero que nazca-me respondio ella poniendo su mano en la mia

-y yo amor, no me gusta verte sufrir

-ha sido un embarazo hermoso, pero estos ultimos dias, han sido pesados-

-hare todo lo posible por que estes a gusto-le prometi-

-yo lo se, amor,...Deucey-

-dime

-quiero ir a la fiesta de Allysa-me confeso con un puchero

-claro que iremos-le sonrei

-es que Poseidon..

-papá solo no desea que te arriesgues en un viaje

-estoy bien

-de acuerdo, si tu dices que estas bien, yo te creo

-es que estara muy linda! Y habra tantos dulces-sonreia entusiasmada

-ok, en ese caso, iremos a Disney a que Dj coma todas esas golosinas

-wiii!-aplaudio ella feliz

Mi esposa aun es como una linda niña

La cumpleañera mientras tanto, estaba dormida ya en su cunita su madre llevaba con el su monitor para estarla vigilando,mientras volvia a su habitacion con papa que compraba online las cosas para decorar el cuarto de Dean, habian acordado que el lo haria y habia escogido,todo de Iron Man

-todo bien?-pregunto Al sentandose a su lado y abrazandolo

-si, sera increible amor!deja que lo veas, ya lo quisiera yo para mi-

-solo recuerda que es para un bebe-

-acaso dudas de mi capacidad de decorador de interiores?-pregunto Poseidon "ofendido"-

-jamas dudo de tus gustos, solo no exageres con la decoración de tu personaje favorito o asustaras al niño-

-Dean amara a Iron Man tanto como yo

-y si prefiere a Superman?-sonrio Al

-lo desheredo

-eso es cruel!-

-no me importa, se quedara sin una sola propiedad si prefiere a DC comics-

-eres un dictador-

-cariño, tu espera y veras lo increíble que va a quedar, hasta a ti te encantara la habitacion-

-de acuerdo, solo recuerda que tienes que apurarte, porque no tarda en nacer DJ y le prometi a Cleo hacerlo nacer despues de el-

Papá cerro la lap mirando a su esposo

-y tu estas de acuerdo con eso?

El conde le miro extrañado

-si…porque lo preguntas?

-por pelona

Al suspiro profundamente, no queria hacer sufrir a su bebe

-ella debe entender que sera la hermanita mayor

-mueres de miedo-rio papá

El príncipe tapo su cara con la almohada aceptando

-es que no quiero hacerla llorar!

-Al-Poseido abrazo a su marido protectoramente-tu y yo sabemos que será difícil, demasiado, si quieres que esperemos a que la niña crezca un poco mas

-no

-cariño

-no amor, Dean debe nacer ya, tampoco quiero que se lleven mucho tiempo, Allysa llorara lo se, pero se acostumbrara a la idea de tener a otro bebe en casa, es solo…que la adoro y me dolerá mucho saber que sufre por mi culpa-

-nuestra que no hiciste al niño solo-

-cierto

-hagamos algo…repartamos bebes, yo me encargare de Dean y tu de pelona

-no!

-porque no?

-Porque es mi hijo y quiero gozarlo-

-eres bien raro!-dijo mi padre sonriendo

- ambos son mis niños, Poseidon, no quiero que pienses que pasara lo mismo que con Vlad, a ese niño yo lo odiaba desde su gestación, a Dean lo amo, de la misma forma que adoro a Allysa, no quiero perderme un solo momento de el, quiero tenerlo conmigo desde su nacimiento, a los dos, soy su madre-

-lo se, jamas he pensado que desdeñarias a nuestro hijo-

-solo tengo miedo de que mi beba sufra por la llegada de su hermanito, aunque se que lo ama, pero no dejara de sentirse desplazada, y sabes que no soporto oírla llorar-

-sabes, en ocasiones hay que corregirla-

-de eso te encargaras tu, yo definitivamente no podre-

-eres muy blando

-con ellos, si, tu te encargaras de regañarlos y yo de malcriarlos

-eso no es justo-se quejo Poseidon-no quiero ser el malo!-

-es tu papel en la familia-sonrio Al besándolo-

-te acuerdas aquel dia que solo le dijiste "no"?

-si, lloro mas de una hora

-y tu terminaste llorando con ella-se burlo Poseidon

-no puedo verla sufrir, me parte el corazon hacerlo, es mi bebita y sabes que la amo demasiado-

-yo tambien, creo que terminaremos siendo sus esclavos personales-

-ya lo soy de ti-dijo el conde atrayendo a su marido a sus labios

El dios le respondia apagando la luz de su habitación, y los dejaremos hacer sus cosas normales de todos los días

Cleo paso muy mala noche en esa ocasión, se levantaba cada 3 horas a caminar, su espalda estaba muy adolorida, al no sentirla a mi lado, la buscaba y ella me pedia que durmiera ya que tenia que ir a la universidad al dia siguiente, no tenia animos de dejar a mi mujer sola en casa, el bebe estaba por nacer y su incomodidad para dormir lo denotaba, termino durmiendo en el reposet, con almohadas que yo le coloque por todos lados, trate de que no sonara la alarma a las 6 para no despertarla, me duche, baje a hacer el almuerzo, le subi el suyo y aunque me regaño por no haberla despertado, le prometi que yo me haría cargo de todo ese dia en casa, solo queria que descansara, bese sus labios y Sali hacia la universidad,pensando que tenia que llevar a mi mujer a casa de Poseidon, el dia de tener a DJ se acercaba y no queria que estuviera sola

Le entregue las invitaciones de la fiesta de mi hermana a mis amigos en cuanto tuvimos un break en común, nos solíamos reunir en la cafetería del campus y almorzar todos juntos

-como amanecio Cleo?-fue lo primero que me pregunto Clawdeen

-demasiado cansada, anoche no pudo dormir

-el bebe se mueve mucho, no es asi?-sonrio Frankie

-es un torbellino, lastima mucho a su madre, no la deja en paz-

-pobrre, no quisiera estarr en sus zapatos-dijo Abbey

-a vamos nena!porque no?-pregunto Heath

-porrque tu madre me dijo que tu pesabas casi 5 kilos, no pienso carrrgar con un bodoque de esa magnitud!-

-que mala!-respondio su novio

-ira a la fiesta de Allysa?-cuestiono Thad

-ella quiere, mas no se si sea conveniente que viaje, pero ya la conocen como es de necia

-pues yo no pienso ir-dijo Lala molesta

-porque no?

-porque no!

-pero…yo si quiero ir-hablo Clawd con timidez

-Clawd!-le regaño ella-a que vamos? A que ese vampiro nos haga malas caras? Olvídalo, no iremos!

-oye, pero mi hermano quiere ir

-pues que vaya solo!-

-ok!-sonrio mi amigo feliz-llevare a mi sobrinito, Clawdia esta de visita y creo que podemos llevarlo

-buena idea!podemos Deuce?-pregunto la lobita

-seguro, estará mas que bienvenido-

-super!-dijo Clawd muy entusiasmado- mi sobrinito se divertirá mucho en Disney, ya lo van a conocer, es precioso! Sera un lobito muy guapo-decia con orgullo el flamante tio, su novia solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, Draculaura, habia cambiado demasiado, ya no era la chica alegre y divertida de antes, se habia vuelto mas seria y difícilmente le sacábamos una sonrisa, el haberse peleado con su padre le habia vuelto bastante infeliz, mas la necedad de ambos hacia difícil una reconciliación

Lala aun queria que Al abandonara a Poseidon, y a Allysa para que volviera con su madre, ella no aceptaba de ninguna manera a la nueva familia de su progenitor, para su hija, la única forma de perdonarlo, es que el volviera a ser su papito querido, enamorado de su mami y aceptando a Vlad, obviamente, mi padrastro, no tenia ninguna intención de volver con su ex familia, y para el, era mas fácil haber hecho a un lado a su caprichosa hija y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su nuevo hogar.

Todos estaban absolutamente entusiasmados por la fiesta de mi hermana que empezaron a hacer planes en voz alta, Lala veia su teléfono despreocupadamente mientras me acercaba a ella

-en verdad quisiera que vinieras con nosotros-le pedi

La chica me sonrio

-gracias pero no-

-a Allysa le encantara verte ahí

-imagino que si-

-ya habla-dije orgulloso

-que bien por ella-

-Lala..

-Deuce… no me interesa esa niña , de acuerdo? Y si eres mi amigo, te voy a pedir que no la nombres en mi presencia, quedo claro?-

Hice un gesto de mal humor, que no me importo que lo notara en lo absoluto

-ok-

-gracias-

Se levanto, tomo su bolsa y se alejo bastante enojada sin su novio ya que ni siquiera le dirigio la palabra

Clawdeen se acerco a mi diciendo

-ella jamas sentirá cariño por la pequeña Allysa

-es una tonta-dije de malas

-lo se…pero debes entenderla un poco

-mi hermanita no tiene la culpa!-

-nadie dijo que la tuviera, ella es la mas inocente en esto, solo que es difícil para ella afrontar lo obvio-

-y que es eso?

-que tenia que madurar tarde o temprano y eso Lala no lo quiere aceptar, ya no es mas una niña y eso es algo que no puede asimilar aun-

Solo asentí con la cabeza, tenia toda la razón

Cleo habia llamado a Al para ir con el al mall, el conde habia pasado por mi esposa, y ambos estaban ya en el centro comercial buscando zapatos para mi hermanita, la cual caminaba ya solita y no le gustaba que la agarraran de la mano.,era muy independiente

-no te alejes-le pedia su madre detrás de ella

-nooo-respondia la nena

Mi mujer sonreía al ver a la pequeñita muy decidida caminando

-parece un pato-

-si, es el pañal-sonreia Al

Ambos se detuvieron a mirar los zapatos de bebe, y Cleo miraba orgullosa los de niño

-DJ se vera precioso con esos de alla!

-muy modernos

-o esos de alla!

-elegantes

-mira esas botitas! Ay AL, ya quiero ponerle todo eso a mi hijo.-decia emocionada

-vas a disfrutar mucho a tu niño, preciosa, ya lo veras, solo no dejes que caminen solos-decia yendo por la niña que ya habia caminado alejándose de ellos-ven con mamá!-le decía cargándola

-maaaaa!-se quejo Allysa-queyo ve papos!

- los estamos viendo, mira

-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-dijo molesta

-por dios, Poseidona, no hagas berrinche-sonrio el vampiro-ahora vamos-

La nena se jalaba para que la bajaran y mi padrastro termino complaciendo a la niña tomándola de la mano

-ok, vamos a ver papos, pero Clo no puede caminar mucho, si lo haces, va a llorar, quieres hacer llorar a Clo?

La diosa veia a su cuñada como preguntándole si era cierto y mi esposa asentia haciendo pucheros, Allysa termino adaptándose al paso de ellos

-dime…haras nacer a Dean como me lo prometiste?-pregunto Cleo

-si, te di mi palabra que lo hare-

-estas emocionado?-

AL sonrio

-bastante, pero me preocupa mas aca, molcas-dijo señalando a la bebe- se va a poner muy difícil

-por su nuevo hermano-

-si, esta acostumbrada a hacer y deshacer en la casa, que es la consentida, y un nuevo bebe sera difícil, pero prefiero que crezcan juntos a que suceda lo mismo que con Draculaura y Vlad, se llevan mucho tiempo-

Cleo miro a el príncipe

-haz hablado con ella?

-nop

-desde cuando?

-hace meses

-y no piensas hacerlo?

-nop

-Al-

-quise hacerlo hace tiempo-dijo deteniéndose-hable con ella e Ine estaba presente, lo hice porque Poseidon me lo pidió, la postura de Lala es clara, regresa a casa y te perdono, creo que esta de mas el decirte lo que le conteste, ella comenzó a alterarse, a llamarme de mil maneras y solo me aleje, no quiero mas pleitos, ni nada, no me interesa que este cerca de mis hijos si no los quiere conocer, ni Allysa ni Dean merece que los traten mal, y menos una señorita tan inmadura como su hermana mayor, asi que le dije, que no volveria a buscarla nunca mas-

Cleo asintió escuchándolo, no le gustaba que su amiga sufriera pero en ocasiones, lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, Allysa jalaba la mano de su madre señalando los aparadores

-maaaa!papos-

-disculpa, princesa, vayamos por tus zapatos-sonrio el conde siguiendo a su nena

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

El jueves por la noche, tomamos el avión privado de mi padre y nos llevo a Orlando, anteriormente, consultamos con el dr y habia autorizado a mi esposa a viajar, el mismo jet volveria el dia siguiente por el resto de la familia, para que estuvieran en la fiesta de mi hermanita, llegamos al hotel Disney, nos registramos y dormimos hasta el otro dia, Allysa dormia en su cunita rosada, totalmente relajada, en cuanto despertó, vio un enorme regalo frente a ella, la nena se levanto sorprendida y curiosa

-mamiiii!-grito por su madre el cual entro sonriendo por ella

-ya te despertaste pequeña diosa?-pregunto alzándola y abrazándola con fuerza-feliz cumpleaños mi niña hermosa. Hoy hace un año llegaste a mi vida, te adoro-

Poseidon entro también a la habitación sonriendo

-me prestas a la "birthday girl"?-

-claro cielo

Papá cargo a la nena besándola mucho

-te amo mi amor, feliz cumpleaños, mi hermoso corazon del mar, eres y seras siempre, lo mas lindo que he tenido en mi existencia-

-gracias a papá por dármelo-sonrio el conde

-y a mami por tenerlo dentro de el-mi padre se acerco a su marido dándole un intenso beso-te amo cariño

-y yo a ti bebe-

Allysa solo veia el regalo curiosa señalándolo

-mio?-pregunto

-eso? crees que es tuyo?

-mio?'-repitio la nena

-amor, eso es de la niña?-bromeo papá

-no lo se tesoro, quien lo abra dejado ahí?-

-papi-sonrio la nena

-papi? Estas segura?

-e mami?-

-papi y mami? Mmmm, interesante, creo que esta pequeña acerto

Allysa estaba impaciente por abrir su regalo que papá la bajo y la nena corrió hacia su presente, volteo a ver a su madre como preguntándole si podia abrirlo

-vamos cielo-sonrio Al tomándole video con su iphone-abrelo, es tuyo-

-rompe el papel!

La bebe obedecio rasgando la envoltura, pero sus manitas eran tan pequeñas que se le hacia difícil, Poseidon termino por ayudarle y apareció una replica pequeña, del castillo de Disney exclusivo para la princesa de la casa, era como una casita de juguete, Allysa se introdujo feliz de tener su propio reino para ella solita

-te gusta?-pregunto papá asomándose por una de las ventanas

-tiiiiiiiiiii!-aplaudio feliz la nena sentada en uno de los asientos del castillo-

-le encanto-dijo Al orgulloso de su bebita-

-creo que no la sacaremos de ahí, oye! Es una buena idea para que papá y mamá tengan sus momentos passion a solas-

-anda, dilo de nuevo frente al celular para que todo mundo lo escuche-le regaño su esposo

-jejejeje perdón cielo-

Mi esposa y yo entramos a felicitar a la cumpleañera, mi mujer traía un delicioso pastel con ella

-oh my Ra! Que es esa belleza?-dijo Cleo feliz

-el regalo de la nena

-y en donde esta la festejada?-pregunte

-dentro de su castillo, amor, te habla tu hermano

Allysa salio sonriendo a abrazarme, yo le di miles de besitos y la pase a Cleo quien hizo lo mismo

-quien es la princesa hermosa?-le pregunto

-iioooo!-grito ella

-y quien va a apagarle la velita a este pastel?

-ioooo!-volvio a decir orgullosa de si misma, mi mujer prendio la vela, cantamos el "happy birthday" y la nena apago su velita muy contenta

-patel, papi-dijo señalando el postre

-muy bien, le pediremos a Jarvis que lo reparta, de acuerdo? Ven con papá

Poseidon tomo el pastel cuando en ese momento, Cleo se doblo del dolor

-que pasa?-pregunto Al preocupado yendo hacia ella

-nada…descuida…un dolor algo fuerte

-te sientes bien?-pregunte acariciándola

-si…descuida amor, todo esta bien

-Cleo

-en verdad…no te preocupes, DJ aun no va a nacer en el cumple de su tia, no va a arruinarlo, además, tiene que esperarse a su baby shower-

-sabes, no es algo que puedes detener-le regaño Poseidon-si el bebe quiere nacer…

-te dije que no!-le replico mi esposa-y no empieces suegrito que la vamos a tener!

-ok, ok, que genio el tuyo, vamos Allysa

-linda-se acerco el conde a mi esposa-si te sientes mal, solo avisanos de acuerdo?-

-lo prometo-sonrio

En cuanto comenzó el festejo del cumple de la pequeña diosa, todo Disney se lleno de gente que venia a celebrarlo con ella, nuestros amigos se divertían de lo lindo, amigos y socios de papá y Al habían arribado con sus familias, felicitando a la princesa que lucia un hermoso vestido y su preciosa coronita en la cabeza, su madre se habia esmerado en su arreglo, y se veia mas divina que nunca, respondiendo los elogios de los invitados

Poseidon recibia con orgullo a los convidados, teniendo a su lado a su familia, de vez en cuando le hablaba a su esposo al oído

-no me acuerdo de ese tipo-decia en voz baja de algun caballero que llegaba con sus hijos

-ni yo tampoco-decia Al sonriendo- pero recuerda que tu invitaste a tus socios internacionales-

-es eso o es algun colado

-tambien!-

Los miembros de la RAD estaban en un lounge especial en donde habia comida y bebidas al por mayor, Cleo quiso recorrer el parque con sus amigas, Poseidon le habia conseguido un carrito eléctrico para que no se cansara y ella estaba muy comoda en el, todas sus amigas lucían gorritos de Minnie Mouse con corona, comían golosinas a manos llenas y se veian realmente felices

-todo esta mega increíble!-decia Frankie feliz

-mirren!Heath se va a subir a la montañ rrusa, de segurro se vomitarra-

-esta con Jackson-

-eso no se ayudarra en nada

-voy con ellos!-dijo Lagoona feliz-vamos Operetta?

-seguro! La que llegue al ultimo es una boba!

Las dos chicas salieron veloces con Abbey y Frankie detrás, solo Clawdeen se quedo a lado de mi esposa

-porque no vas?-le pregunto

-sin ti? Naaah

-no puedo subir por mi embarazo-sonrio Cleo

-lo se y por eso prefiero acompañarte

-pues muy amable, mi querida peluda

En eso, Clawd se acercaba con un precioso bebe, tenia cabellito negro, era unos meses mas grande que Allysa y venia comiendo un algodón de azúcar

-saluda a Cleo, Derek-sonrio el lobo

-que cosa tan preciosa!-dijo mi esposa saludándolo, el nene sonrio dándole la manita-tiene unos ojos divinos

-es muy guapo-admitio Clawdeen cargándolo- al fin le salio algo lindo a mi hermana

-que cruel!

-no seas mala-

-Derek sabe que es broma, verdad papi?

El bebito solo asentia y continuaba comiendo, en eso, Hades pasaba con Kat rumbo a los juegos, Persefone cargaba a su nuevo bebito, tenia ya un mes de nacido y era el segundo hijo de la pareja, al ver a mi esposa, prefirió quedarse con ella en una banca

-mi nena solo quiere andar en los juegos-decia dichosa mi tia-y el papá que la consiente en todo... pero que lindo bebe!-

-es mi sobrino-decia Clawd orgullosísimo- se llama Derek

-hola guapito!-saludaba Per-estas bien bello

-como esta tu pequeño?-pregunto Clawdeen acercándose, la diosa destapo al bebito que era muy chiquito y rubio-

-el esta fascinado con estar aquí, verdad que si mi pedacito de algodón?mi querubín lindo? El amor de papi? La sonrisa de mami?-

-Per, no seas ridícula-le regaño Cleo

-no seas mala! Se que seras igual con DJ

-si pero DJ sera mas hermoso

-aaah que fea! Stiles es muy lindo también

-se parece a Hades!

-es su papi

-por eso!

-eres muy mala-dijo mi tia haciendo pucheros-

Allysa gozaba su fiesta a pleno, la bebe estaba feliz corriendo por el parque, Al la seguía vigilándola, y en ocasiones lo relevábamos papá o yo, mas mi padrastro no perdia a su nena de vista aunque estuviéramos al pendiente, siempre decía que el tenia que estarla cuidando, ella estaba mas que fascinada con el show de princesas destinado para su deleite y los invitados, los perros de Reserva también estaban ahí, Jean Carlo, MacCann que habia asistido con su familia, Daniel, Greg y Brian que estaba con Pelope aunque el rubio se veia extremadamente serio, nada que ver con el alegre hombre de siempre, no se sentía a gusto estando en una fiesta infantil, le recordaba muchísimo a su hijo del cual no tenia noticias de el en meses, su compañero sabia de esto y preferia no preguntarle, Duvallon habia cambiado mucho , solia llevar la sortija que le habia obsequiado a Alexis en una cadena de oro que llevaba en el pecho, y acostumbrara a tomarla con las manos, recordando a su antigua pareja, Pelope lo sabia de sobra, Brian jamas iba a amar a nadie como amaba a su ex,ellos solo eran amigos con derechos y no podia aspirar a algo mas.

Danny llevaba consigo, a una hermosísima bebe peliroja, Constance MacCann era el nombre de la nueva hija del capo de la mafia y estaba terriblemente orgulloso de su muñeca

Y no era para menos,la niña era preciosa, habia sacado el fino rostro de su madre, los ojos grises, y un delicado cabellito pelirrojo crecia en su cabecita, Anthony nunca habia presumido a sus hijos anteriores pero los procreados con Danny, eran su mayor orgullo, el mayor, Ashton,era muy atractivo, tenia 5 años y tenia los felinos ojos violeta de su madre, Anthony de 3, era igual de terco que su padre, su misma cara y caracter,y el nuevo miembro de la familia, la pequeña Constance, que era el tesoro de Mac, habia llegado a completar la alegría del mafioso

Era muy extraño ver a uno de los mas sanguinarios asesinos, darle la mamila a su bebe de forma tan cariñosa y melosa, sus amigos lo veian bastante extrañados

-come mi amor-decia con voz dulzona- que papi te cuida de que esos feos te molesten-

La beba obedecia bebiendo su leche

-te ves raro-decia Greg mirándole con una ceja levantada

-raro tus narices-se defendió el italiano

-jamas te vimos tan amoroso con un bebe-secundo el gascon

-Mac siempre me ha ayudado con los niños-decia Danny sin perder de vista a sus otros hijos-

-en serio? yo pensé que no se le daba cambiar pañales-interrumpio Brian

-el que no te los cambie a ti, no significa que no lo haga con mis hijos-dijo Anthony con firmeza

-te ves bien-sonrio Jean Carlo- un bebe es siempre una bendición

-si me vas a salir con una acotación de las sagradas escrituras, te juro gascon que le doy la niña a mi marido y te meto un balazo en el trasero-le amenazo Mac

-vaya genio el tuyo!-

-el que mademoiselle no te vaya a dar hijos no es para que me estes molestando-se defendió

Jean solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, de buena gana le decía a su amigo, que ya era padre de un hermoso descendiente del Conde

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Justo en ese momento, Fere estacionaba en el aparcamiento de Disney, tomaba aire nervioso, y salio con decisión del auto, fue al asiento trasero y saco el asiento de bebes, que se convertia en portabebe, su hijo venia muy dormido en el, su madre lo tapo, cerro el vehiculo, y camino hacia la fiesta , super elegantemente vestido, con lentes oscuros, los guardias,aunque era una fiesta privada, reconocieron al conde y lo hicieron pasar de inmediato, Fere llevaba a su niño con cierto recelo, mas aceptaba, que no tenia porque evitar que su padre presumiera a su retoño, no era para nada justo el tratar a Phillipe como algo que lo avergonzara, al contrario!su hijo era lo mas hermoso que le habia pasado en mucho tiempo, ya que era el fruto del amor a su esposo, sin embargo, el temor a perderlo o a que le sucediera alguna desgracia era mayor y no queria exponerlo a miradas curiosas o a enemigos que deseaban su cabeza

Su pequeño angel era su dicha total y no queria que por sus crímenes, el pagara sus malas acciones.

Camino decidido hacia el lugar en donde estaba la fiesta y el primero que lo vio fue AL, cargo a Allysa y jalo a Poseidon que estaba hablando con unos socios

-que pasa amor?-preguntaba papá sorprendido por la forma en que su esposo le habia llamado la atención-

-ven conmigo!

Sus compañeros estaban hablando de lo hermosa que era la nena de Danny cuando sin mas, Fere coloco a Phillipe en medio de la mesa en su portabebe, todos se quedaron asi

O.O

-bien, antes de que pregunten-dijo el conde quitándose los lentes en su actitud mas "bitch"- el es mi pequeño angel, se llama Phillipe, es hijo mio y de Jean Carlo.-

Todos miraron sorprendidos al gascon que no sabia ni como reaccionar, Al se acercaba a mirar al bebe

-en serio?-pregunto Poseidon en shock-pudiste preñar a este creido?

Su amigo solo asintio

-iuk…que feo es!-decia con desden mi padrastro

-por favor Tepes, no comiences que no quisieras una balacera en la fiesta de tu hija!-amenazo Alberto sin ganas de soportar bromas

-aun asi, no le quitas lo feo a tu hijo-prosiguio el príncipe

-amorcito-le abrazo Poseidon-ya conoces como es tiroloco, mejor no lo provoques que tenemos mucho niño aquí-

-asi que es tuyo-sonrio Danny con desden-es lindo

Fere resoplo con molestia

-es obvio que es lindo, yo se hacer hermosos bebes-

-debatible

-Mac….quieres calmar a tu marido o lo hago yo?-pregunto el francés con enojo, Jean Carlo aprovecho para acercarse a el y alejarlo un poco de sus compañeros

-porque cambiaste de opinión?-le pregunto en voz baja a su marido

-porque odio discutir contigo y eso lo sabes bien-respondio el conde- viajaste sin decirme nada y,..

-sabias que tenia la fiesta de mi ahijada

-ya lo se…pero me parecio de mal gusto no permitir que trajeras a Phillipe, es hijo tuyo y tienes derecho a presumirlo

El abogado sonrio

-sabes que es mi mas grande adoracion

-igual la mia por eso lo sobreprotejo demasiado-

-el debe aprender a defenderse-

-no ahora…es muy bebe aun…Jean,…quiero disfrutar de mi niño lo mas que pueda, lo que no hice con los otros 3, quiero que con Phillipe sea diferente…-

Su esposo le dio un dulce beso en los labios abrazandolo protectoramente, Brian se acerco a mirar al bebito

-esta bien bello!-decia enternecido

-mas o menos-respondia El italiano con desden

-va a ser mas hermoso mi Dean-tercio Poseidon-mis niños son los mas lindos de todo el mundo

-sueñas!-reclamo Mac

-no vine a discutir lo precioso de mi bebe con una bola de idiotas como ustedes-puntualizo Fere protegiendo a su pequeño-lo traje para que lo conocieran y eviten preguntas estúpidas-

-porque no nos dijiste que estabas preñado-pregunto Daniel algo molesto

-porque no me iban a pagar los pañales o si?-

-gracioso, mademoiselle

-tanto Phillipe como Jean Carlo, son mis asuntos, son mi familia y nadie debe entrometerse con ellos, quieres mas explicaciones? Ok, ahi va, porque no se me daba mi rejodida gana avisarle a ninguno de ustedes! Contentos?

-fuerte y claro

-vale

-muy bien entendido

-que grosero!

-okidoki!

Respondieron los demas alejandose de su lider que cobijaba a su bebito,mientras su esposo sonreia orgulloso de ellos

Cleo continuaba disfrutando de la fiesta en compañia de sus amigas y Allysa disfrutaba de los juegos con sus padres,mi hermanita correteaba feliz por todo Disney

-crees que realmente sea hijo de Jean Carlo?-preguntaba Papa a su esposo

-no lo se, quizas si

-es creepy

-el bebe?

-el que Fere sea madre

-pense lo mismo!-sonrio Al-quizas es como esos perros chihuahuas que se comen a sus crias porque no quiere que nadie los toque-

-eso fue desagradable,cariño-

El vampiro rio con ganas

-lo se, fue horrible de mi parte-

-pero tienes razon, no veo a Alberto como devota mamita

-yo tampoco, pero se merece una oportunidad..ademas...

En eso, Al noto que su bebita se habia alejado de ellos

-en donde esta mi niña?-pregunto nervioso

Papá al momento corrio a buscarla cuando la nena se asomaba desde adentro de una casita de Minnie Mouse que habia frente a ellos

-hala!-saludo con su manita a sus papas

-pelona!

-bebe ven con mamá!-se adelanto Al a sacarla abrazandola con fuerza-mi amor!no hagas eso, me asustaste

-pelona-agrego Poseidon-sabes que no debes alejarte de nosotros nunca, eso fue muy feo!

Y lo dijo con rostro enojado que Allysa pego el grito con tristeza de sentirse regañada por su papi

-no tesoro-le consolaba Al

-no, esta vez no la apoyes,hizo mal y debe aprender a obedecer-

-papiiitooo!-gritaba la bebe pidiendole los brazos al dios que al momento se ablando como gelatina,cargando a la nena

-linda,no debes alejarte de nosotros, de acuerdo? No quiero que lo hagas otra vez, shhhh,ya no llores princesa

Mi hermanita es una gran actriz y seguia instalada en el drama

-lo lamento,hermosa-le besaba papa-no quiero que estes triste en tu fiesta, shhhh,ya paso mi amor-

-vayamos por un helado,de acuerdo?-secundaba El principe a su nena-mi bebe quiere helado?

-tiii-decia La diosa acostada de forma mimosa en su papito

-vayamos entonces por uno-

-uno grande para mi princesa-convenia Poseidon acariciando a su pequeña

Yo estaba a lado de mi esposa quien comia los deliciosos postres de la fiesta, todos nuestros amigos parecían niños divirtiéndose de lo lindo, Cleo solo veia con ojos deseosos de también ella poder hacer lo mismo

-prometeme que luego de que nazca DJ, me traeras nuevamente-

-lo prometo-dije besándola

-te acuerdas cuando venimos hace meses con tus padres?

-claro que si, nos dejaron a Allysa y se fueron a hacer sus "cosas" a la casa del pato Donald-

Mi esposa rio divertida

-es verdad!que pena, y lo bueno es que nadie los descubrió!

-son un par de calientes,mataron toda la inocencia del lugar., era lo que mas me habia gustado y ya no me pienso volver a parar ahí-

-estuvo genial!-

-no los alientes a ser mas traviesos con sus momentos passion-sonrei-por cierto, ya viste al bebe de Fere?

-si, esta precioso!

-se llama Phillipe, es muy bello-

-tiene a quien salir

El gascon tenia en sus brazos a su pequeñito quien estaba de lo mas feliz durmiendo, el único que no habia recibido bien la noticia del bebe era Daniel, de hecho, se veia realmente furioso, y mas porque veia que Fere estaba muy atento al cuidado de su angelito, aprovecho un momento que Brian quien estaba a la diestra del doctor se habia levantado para colocarse a lado del conde

-gracias por no avisarme que estabas preñado-

Alberto le miro de mala gana

-acaso era obligación decírtelo?

-no, pero te aseguro que si lo hacias, iba a hacer lo posible porque lo perdieras

-no seas patético

-pense que odiabas a los bebes-

-no todos, solo al tuyo-

-Kayron era un niño mas bello que ese-dijo Daniel señalando al recién nacido, Fere le miro de muuuuuuy mal humor

-escuchame esto, ruso estúpido, jamas, nunca vuelvas a hablar mal de mi angel, esta claro?tu hijo fue solo un negocio, Phillipe es un regalo del amor verdadero…asi que, evita comentar cosas desagradables de mi niño o vas a conocerme realmente molesto

Grimaud prefirió no continuar con la discusión y abandono la fiesta de mi hermanita.

Jean miraba con una sonrisa a su esposo el cual le dijo:

-que?

-nada

-bien

-me agrado lo que le dijiste

-a quien?-cuestiono el francés fingiendo desinteres-

-sobre Phillipe

-y que dije de mi príncipe?

-que el era un regalo del amor

-que no es asi?

Jean se acerco y beso con dulzura los labios de su esposo

-te amo

-por supuesto que me amas-respondio Fere con una sonrisa

El momento de partir el pastel habia llegado,era un enorme castillo con todas las princesas en el y una figura de la misma Allysa en forma de muñeca que sobresalia en la magnifica torta de cumpleaños, Disney le habia pedido a mis padres el poder llevar la imagen de la diosa en una nueva princesa para una aventura en Pixar pero ellos no accedieron, no iban a lucrar con la hermosura de su niña, la bebe lo veia emocionada aplaudiendo feliz, rodeada de sus amiguitos, Kat nuestra primita estaba ahí a su lado, solian llevarse bien aunque la hija de Hades era muy peleonera y mi padrastro preferia que Allysa no aprendiera a discutir con su prima, papá la tomo en brazos y junto a Al, apagaron la velita de un año que indicaba el festejo de la bebe.

Yo me sentía muy orgulloso de mi pequeña hermana, su belleza era increíble, su sonrisa cautivaba a las cámaras y definitivamente estaba predestinada a romper muchos corazones en cuanto creciera.

Solo esperaba que uno de ellos, no fuera el de mi hijo, aunque lo dudaba, ya que DJ comenzó a patear con fuerza a su madre al oir el nombre de su tia coreado por todos

-auch…pequeño, no hagas eso-pedia Cleo despacio sobando su estomago-

Mi campeón parecía querer estar afuera con la nena

-tu hijo si que es fuerte-me decía jalando aire

-ya DJ, no hagas eso a mamá-pedi preocupado, y el bebe parecía obedecer, aunque realmente creo que preferia estar cerca de Allysa.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

El convite se prolongo horas mas tarde, eran casi las 3 de la madrugada cuando llegamos a casa, Cleo y yo decidimos quedarnos en casa de papá ya que al dia siguiente iba a abrir la enorme cantidad de regalos que Allysa habia recibido, toda la sala, hall y el comedor, estaban repletos de ellos, Poseidon y su esposo solo se miraban sumamente sorprendidos de todo los excesivos presentes que su beba habia acumulado.

-a donde vamos a meter todo eso?-le preguntaba el conde

-tengo una idea, y se le compramos una mansión para que viva ella sola y sus regalos?-dijo mi padre con sarcasmo

-no es una opción-

-mañana te ayudaremos a acomodar-ofrecio Cleo.- es muy tarde ya

-si..ire a acostar a la niña…no quiero ver un solo presente mas-dijo Al subiendo ya que hasta en las escaleras habia regalos

-te sigo!

-ire por un vaso de leche-dije a mi esposa-quieres algo?

-no amor, subiré también, te espero en el cuarto

-enterado

En cuanto mi esposa subia a la habitación un fuertísimo dolor la doblo, tuvo que hacer todo un gran esfuerzo para poder jalar aire y tratar de mitigarlo, poco a poco subia las escaleras y al llegar arriba, ceso

-espera solo un dia mas hijo-pedia nerviosa-no puedes nacer ahora! Tu abuela te hara una fiesta-

Cleo pensaba en lo que Maddie se habia tardado en organizar el baby shower en la RAD, en lo emocionada que estaba y que habia agendado su fiesta despues de la fiesta de canastilla que mi suegra le habia hecho un mes antes, mi madre estaba mas que feliz de poder festejar con su nuera la llegada de su primer nieto y mi esposa no queria desilusionarla, asi que prefirió callar y aguantarse el dolor.

Al dia siguiente, nos levantamos tarde, menos Allysa que a las 7 ya estaba pidiendo "mami" y el pobre conde tenia que lidiar con ella desde esa hora, mas mi padre también tenia que sufrir asi que se habia llevado a la nena a la cama en donde jugaba entre los dos, despertando a Poseidon ya que lo estaba peinando con sus juguetes y le habia colocado moñas en la cabeza

-no mova-le pedia la bebe

Mi padre estaba mas dormido que despierto con un coqueto lazo atado casi en la frente, AL le tomaba foto riéndose de su esposo

-que sexy te ves cariño

-eres malvado lo sabias?-sonreia Poseidon

-van directo al face-

-voy a bloquearte

-no lo haras

-si lo hare

-me amas demasiado para hacerlo además, si te atreves, se borrara tu estatus de casado conmigo

-estaria soltero de nuevo?-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada papá

-si y yo le pediría a Velkan que pusiera una relación conmigo

-hey!-repelo Poseidon al momento

-tu empezaste-

-realmente eres malo

Al se acerco a besar a su esposo con dulzura

-entonces no me bloquees

-trato hecho-sonrio el dios

-mami!-se quejo Allysa celosa

-lo lamento nena, mejor ven con mamá, tienes obsequios que abrir, vienes cariño?-

-tomo una ducha y los alcanzo, de acuerdo?

-o sea mas de una hora…vamos princesa, dejemos a papi dormir un rato mas-

Cleo y yo bajamos con Al a abrir los obsequios, al principio Allysa estaba muy emocionada, a la media hora de estar abriendo presentes, se aburrio y termino jugando con los moños, incluso los 3 tambien nos habíamos hartado de abrirlos.

-ya me canse-dijo Al rodeado de ropa, juguetes y zapatos para la bebe- nunca terminaremos de abrir tantos obsequios-

-Allysa es muy querida-sonrio Cleo- es la princesita de todos-

-pero la princesa prefiere jugar con los moños y los papeles-rei al verla muy entretenida con la gran cantidad de basura que habíamos acumulado de las envolturas y las cuales, Allysa estaba jugando feliz

-como va eso?-sonrio Papá muy fresco bajando de la habitación-

-te toca guardar todo-le amenazo Al

-ok cielo, relájate, sabes que lo hare, como le esta yendo a nuestra nena con los regalos-

-juzgalo tu mismo, ropa, juguetes, colores, zapatos, peluches, creo que bien puede poner una tienda de niños ella sola-sonrei

-aun no terminamos de abrir todos-secundo Al- creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso

-buena idea, vayamos a almorzar, yo lo pago, a donde ustedes deseen-

-esa voz me agrada-sonrio el príncipe- ven amor, iremos a cambiarte, papá nos llevara a comer

-pato!-pedia la nena

-ok, llevemos a pato, de tantos juguetes que le regalaron, y ella sigue prefiriendo a su amiguito-sonrio Al llevando a Allysa arriba, mientras papá y yo ordenabamos la ropa que le habían regalado a mi hermanita cuando Cleo volvio a quejarse del dolor

-amor!-dije asustado-

Ella respiraba agitadamente

-descuida cielo…ya paso

-estas bien?

-si…solo fue un dolor

-que tanto tiempo te dan?-pregunto Poseidon tocando el estomago de mi mujer

-solo anoche y ahora…no son contracciones-

-como lo sabes?

-porque aun no va a nacer, asi que no se asusten, que mi bebe no nacera hoy

Papá me miro y capte lo que deseaba decirme, las contracciones habían empezado pero Cleo estaba necia en la fiesta de Maddie que preferia ocultarlas, interiormente, prometi estarla vigilando, no iba a arriesgar a mi familia, sucedia de nuevo y saldríamos corriendo al hospital

La tarde paso bastante tranquila, mi esposa no volvio a tener un solo malestar y comio bastante en el restaurante chino, papá sugirió que caminaramos un rato por el mall para que Allysa se entretuviera, yo estaba con mi hermanita en los juegos mientras mi esposa nos filmaba con el iphone, Poseidon abrazaba a su esposo por la cintura diciéndole al oído

-creo que Leona tiene ya contracciones pero no quiere decir nada

El conde miro a mi esposa fijamente

-crees?

-si, creo que no quiere decepcionar a Maddie por el baby shower de mañana-

-pero es peligroso

-ya lo se, estoy llevando el tiempo de cada una de ellas-

-de acuerdo, estare alerta también-

-y aunque sea a rastras la llevaremos al hospital

-trato hecho

-mamiiii!-saludaba la nena en la resbaladilla en donde la tenia, muy emocionada por su logro-

-hola hermosa-sonreia Al muy orgulloso de su niña

-es tan valiente como tu-decia mi padre feliz-

-yo mas bien creo que saco tu ímpetu-

-como imaginas que sera Dean?

-bueno, creo que sera muy guapo, simpático, alegre y con tu toque de conquistar mujeres-

-si saca el rostro de su madre creo que tendrá mucha suerte con las féminas-

-preferiria mas que encontrara el amor verdadero y que tuviera un solo amor real-

-yo pienso lo mismo-sonrio el dios del mar

Esa noche, Cleo no durmió, estaba demasiado adolorida, no podia ni sentarse pararse o hacer nada.,DJ estaba muy inquieto

-ay hijito! Usas las costillas de tu madre como tu Gym personal-se quejaba mi hermosa mujer

-Cleo?-le llame despertándome

-hola amor, descuida, estoy bien

-segura?

-solo que voy cada dos minutos al baño, ahora vengo-

Y volvia a entrar al sanitario, yo me levante preocupado, ya era demasiado lo que ella estaba incomoda, a los pocos minutos salio

-perdona, pero el ama que su madre este solo en el inodoro-

-Cleo…porque no vamos al hospital?

-no!

-nena-

-no Deuce, estoy bien, es solo que esta incomodo , le gusta hacer su voluntad, además, solo unas horas mas y sera el baby de Maddie

-despues de la fiesta, prometes que iremos al doctor?-pedi seriamente

Ella sonrio

-lo prometo

-bien, vamos al reposet, lo acomodare para que duermas

-eres el mejor marido del mundo lo sabias?

-claro que no, solo recuerda que ese bebe, es mio y soy culpable de que estes pasando por esto-

-sabes que lo volveria a hacer-dijo ella muy convencida

-vamos a pensarlo mas detenidamente de acuerdo? Anda…descansemos un poco-

Honestamente, despues de haber visto a mi mujer pasar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo, me quedaban pocas ganas de tener otro bebe.

Al dia siguiente nos fuimos a la RAD,mis padres ya estaban ahí, la explanada lucia ya decorada con motivos de bebes, en color azul, Maddie habia contratado un decorador para que se encargara de todo asi como edecanes que ayudaban a dirigir el evento

Los hombres nos quedamos dentro de la mansión, las mujeres eran quienes estaban disfrutando de la fiesta de canastilla, Poseidon sugirió que jugaramos video juegos en la pantalla y todos aceptamos felices, Allysa estaba con Cleo aunque Al no dejaba de vigilarla, una, porque la nena era sumamente inquieta y no iba a tener a mi mujer corriendo por todos lados, Operetta habia prometido echarle un ojo mas ustedes conocen a mi padrastro, no puede estar sin mi hermanita y en segunda, porque estaba checando las veces en que mi preciosa se doblaba del dolor, incluso las tenia anotadas en el iphone, el conde veia la fiesta desde adentro sin desear unirse al enorme cantidad de mujeres que habia afuera, realmente evitaba las miradas lujuriosas de algunas socias de mamá que no disimulaban su agrado por Al

Mi Padre salio a buscar a su esposo quien anotaba la ultima contracción de mi mujer

-amor?

-dime baby-

-te estaba buscando

-aca estoy, vigilo a Allysa

-ella esta bien

-sabes que no me gusta dejarla sola

-lo se, pero es fiesta de damas-sonrio Poseido abrazandolo-se veia encantadora cuando salio con Operetta llevándole el regalo a su cuñada

-mi beba es un encanto, sabes, también estoy registrando las veces que veo a Cleo dolerse

-cada cuando?-pregunto el dios mirando el teléfono

-cada media hora, esas ya son contracciones de parto, cariño

Mi padre miro a su nuera

-debemos llevarla al hospital

-la fiesta esta por terminar

-no creo que D.J. aguante a que se vayan todas-

-se lo digo a Deuce?

-sera lo mejor

El conde corrió a llamarme a la sala de juegos, me comunico todo en voz baja y sali a la explanada por mi mujer

-ahí esta el orgulloso papá!-me decía Maddie feliz

Yo solo medio sonreí y salude a las damas quienes me deseaban parabienes para mi pequeño y me acerque a mi esposa hablándole en su oído

-lista para ir al hospital?

Ella estaba sumamente palida y asintiendo dijo:

-por favor!

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Saque a mi esposa sin que las invitadas se dieran cuenta, Al tomo a Allysa y junto con mi padre, salimos los 5 rumbo al hospital, ella ya estaba quejándose a grito abierto

-por Ra! Esto duele demasiado!-

-es obvio leona, un bebe de mas de 4 kilos va a salirte por…

Cleo se incorporo de inmediato a darle un mega sape a mi padre desde el asiento trasero

-cuida tu boca!

-auch!es la verdad!

-Allysa esta aquí!

-ok, ok, vaya geniecito el tuyo, pediré al doctor que no te pongan anestecia!-

-miralo Deucey!-chillo Cleo

-vamos linda, sabes que papá bromea, todo saldrá bien-prometi tomando su mano

Una contracción mas fuerte llego a mi esposa y les juro que por poco y me rompe la mano

-aaah nena mis dedos!-dije haciendo una mueca

-callense todos!-nos grito histérica, el dolor era muy fuerte

Allysa la miraba desde los brazos de su madre con bastante curiosidad, volteo a ver a Al y le dijo:

-mami? Clo?

-Clo va a tener ya a DJ mi amor

-biyei?

-si, pronto veras a tu sobrino-sonrio el conde besando a su beba

Poseidon estaciono en el hospital que habíamos acordado, entre los dos sacamos a mi mujer mientras Al tomaba la maleta de ella con Allysa en brazos, registre a mi esposa y enseguida la valoraron,tenia apenas 4 cm de dilatación

-que?-grito furiosa-con todo lo que me a dolido apenas 4?

-y aun no rompe fuente-dijo el doctor de guardia nervioso

-no puedo creerlo! No lo creo, este tipo esta mintiendo, Deucey que me manden a un doctor de verdad no a un practicante

-Cleo el es…

-hazme caso!-me grito

-ok amor!ahora voy-respondi nervioso saliendo

Mis padres estaban en el hall, Poseidon les avisaba a todos que discretamente se dejaran venir al hospital porque DJ estaba por nacer, que no dejaran a Maddie sola en el baby shower y que no era necesario que todos estuvieran ahí

Claro esta, nadie hizo caso

Absolutamente TODOS,llegaron como parvada al hospital

-les dije que no dejaran a Medusa SOLA!-les regaño papá

-bromeas? Queremos ver a nacer al bebe!-reclamo Clawdeen

-exacto, es un pacto que hicimos todas, estarremos presentes en los parrtos de cada una de nosotrrras- explico Abbey

-asi es, es una hermandad Poseidon y nuestra amiga esta ahí adentro-sonrio Frankie

-pues…ya que-respondia Papá con el clamor general en derredor,estaban demasiado emocionados por la llegada de mi niño que no les importo dejar a mi madre sola con sus invitadas

XD

Solo Lala permanecia callada ante aque bullicio, y bastante apartada de los demás, Nefertari lloraba de la emoción al saber que pronto llegaría su primer nieto, entro a ver a mi esposa mientras Ram me abrazaba casi al borde de la lagrima, tenia ya su cámara con el y no queria perderse ni un solo detalle de la llegada del pequeño faraón como ya le llamaba.

En cuanto Cleo vio a su mamá, y aunque estaba también en la fiesta, solto el llanto de forma consentida

-mamiiii!-gritaba pidiéndole que la abrazara

-aquí estoy hermosa-decia mi suegra besándola

-duele mucho!

-claro que duele princesa pero en cuanto lo veas, se te olvidara todo esto que estas pasando

-lo prometes?-dijo en un puchero

-lo prometo…además, los bebes se ponen hermosos…solo mírate…tu eres un gran ejemplo de eso

Cleo sonrio diciendo

-prometo darte un mega regalo el próximo 10 de mayo

-de acuerdo-sonrio la hermosa faraona

Mientras tanto en el hall, Al estaba arrullando a Allysa quien pedia su biberón, por las prisas, habíamos olvidado la pañalera de la nena y papá salio corriendo a buscar una farmacia para comprar leche, otra mamila, y pañales para la beba, yo no queria que se alejara del hospital, ya habia llamado a Maddie avisándole, y aunque me regaño, prometio que llegaría en cuanto algunas de sus invitadas se retiraran, seguían en la RAD y creo que mi madre estaba ya por correrlas para estar a mi lado, le dije que aun habia tiempo

-solo tiene 4 centimetros-

-solo eso? Que exagerada!

-mamá

-Deuce, yo fui sola al hospital cuando naciste tu…

-ya me lo se, desde la isla, saliste en bote, tomaste un taxi con 9 centimetros de dilatación, todos los años me lo recuerdas el dia de las madres y en tu cumpleaños-

-es para recibir buenos obsequios…estas mujeres aun no se van, Jarvis metio los regalos ya a la casa, en cuanto me desocupe, estare ahí

-ok, no tardes

-necesitas algo?

-papá olvido la pañalera de la niña

-tu padre no se en donde tiene la cabeza

-no se si puedas traérselas

-hijo, no entrare a su habitación, no me pidas tanto

-ok, descuida, solo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo

-solo tiene 4 cm, creeme cielo, puedo tomarme 4 martinis mas y tu mujer aun no dara a luz-se burlo mamá

-Maddie!

-es broma, llego en una media hora

-ok

Al paseaba a la pequeña quien lloraba desconsolada por su biberón para dormir, Ine se acerco a ayudarle

-necesitas algo?

-descuida, Poseidon fue por otro biberón-

-que raro que se te haya olvidado la pañalera de tu niña a ti

-tome la de Cleo y olvide la de Allysa-

-pronto tendras a Dean y es mejor que no termines dejando lo de tu beba por el nuevo

El conde miro de malas a su ex mujer, estaba por contestarle cuando papá volvio

-listo, ya vine, perdón por el retraso pero una santa señora estaba comprando pastillas para su esposo, creo que personas de las tercera edad no deberían salir a comprar que solo estorban!

-eso fue grosero, cariño-le regaño su esposo

-amor, mi bebe esta llorando por hambre y pañales, y a menos que el esposo de la ruquita también necesite unos, que se quite de mi camino!

-eres un poeta urbano Poseidon-rio Ine

-mi niña es primero

-prepara el biberón mientras la cambio-propuso Al

-a la orden

-suerte entonces con tus bebes, amigo mio-deseo la inglesa alejándose

Al acostó a mi hermanita en su carreola mientras la cambiaba de pañal, aunque eso la puso mas de malas

-ya hermosa, no llores-

-que queria Ine?-pregunto papá

-creo que venia a intimidarme al decirme que no podre con dos bebes a la vez-

-porque no?

-porque olvide la pañalera de Allysa

-cielo, la olvidamos los dos, es tanto obligación mia como tuya, jamas te culparía de algo asi-

-lo se amor, no se, creo que aun con todo, Integra no me a perdonado el que ya no me haya acercado a sus hijos-

-pero tu lo quisiste, Lala te rechazo

-ella va a apoyarla porque es su madre

-y yo soy tu marido, no tienes porque escuchar lo que ella te dice, Dean y Allysa son nuestros y si nos equivocamos o no, sera nuestro problema

-lo se-sonrio Al levantando a la beba- y te amo por eso

-y yo a ti, toma, biberón de kitty con leche

-te has vuelto un experto, anda princesa, a dormir-

Mi hermanita se acurrucaba en su madre bebiendo su comida y adormeciéndose mientras papá se encargaba del pañal sucio, eso era algo que les admiraba a los dos, la forma en como repartían el trabajo de cuidar a la bebe, Cleo y yo,les habíamos aprendido mucho

Y hablando de mi mujer, su doctora habia llegado ya y le sugeria que caminara para poder ayudar a la dilatación, con mucho esfuerzo, se levanto de la cama ayudada por mi y su madre, comenzando a caminar por el cuarto, Clawdeen ,Frankie y Lagoona entraban a verla

-se puede?

-adelante-sonrio Nefertari

-como te sientes?-pregunto Stein

-como una pelota que esta por explotar-se quejo Cleo adolorida- esto es demasiado doloroso

-en serio o solo eres una bebe llorona?-pregunto Clawdeen con burla

-vete al diablo peluda, trata de sacar una sandia por el orificio de un limón y veras lo que duele!-

-lo lamento, ya estas por dar a luz?

Cleo me miro con pena y dijo

-solo tengo 4 centimetros

-que?-dijeron Wolf y Frankie a coro-4?

-si

-y se necesitan…?- pregunto Blue

-10-respondi

-te faltan 6!

-obviamente!

-y duele?

-como no tienes una idea! No pueden ponerme anestecia hasta que llegue a 7

-pobre de ti-dijo Stein tomando su mano

-ya see! Esto es demasiado, ay hijito, no seas malo con mamá y ya sal de ahí!-pedia llorosa

-tranquila amor

-no me pidas que me tranquilice!-me grito-como a ti no te…aaa…silencio todos!callense!

Los 5 nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella pasaba por otra dolorosa contracción

-ya paso linda?-pregunto su madre

Cleo jalaba aire asustada

-si…cielos…con ese dolor pensé que ya iba a salir!

-no exageres-rio Clawdeen

-por Ra! DJ vas a tener que comprarme muuuchos regalos el dia de la madre!-pedia nerviosa

Maddie llego al hospital media hora mas tarde, yo continuaba caminando con Cleo por los pasillos, tenia un vaso con hielos en mi mano ya que empezaba a darle asco

-te sientes mejor?

Ella negaba con la cabeza

-me duele todo

-lo se, lo lamento linda

-no es tu culpa

-eh…

-Deuce, no presiones ahorita que te juro me divorcio!-decia sobando su estomaguito

-perdon!

-hola plástica, wow!a donde se fue tu glamour?-pregunto mamá con sarcasmo

Mi esposa traía una cola de caballo arriba de su cabeza, sin gota de maquillaje y cero joyas, yo no habia notado que ella estaba desarreglada para mi, en esos momentos, Cleo era, la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

-Maddie-decia Cleo cansada- creeme, no tengo animos de pelear ahorita, y menos de que te pongas en tu actitud "bitch"porque esto duele demasiado!

-lo se tontita-dijo ella acercándose-te recuerdo que tuve uno sin la necesidad de anestecia

-tu porque eres masoquista y amas el dolor!

-claro que no!

-por supuesto que si, acaso no estuviste con Poseidon un mes? Eso si es masoquismo extremo-

Mamá alzo una ceja con fastidio, traía una manzana con chamoy en las manos

-aunque me encanta verte sufrir y mas en estos momentos para que dejes de estar de caliente, toma, comete esto

-traigo asco

-te hara bien

-que es Maddie?-pregunte

-los alimentos con picante ayudan a que la dilatación se haga mas rápido, comete la manzana, eso apresurara el parto

Cleo la tomo decidida

-lo que sea para llega que me quiten el dolor!

Maddie solo sonreía, se que es su carácter pero también se que quiere a mi esposa aunque no lo diga abiertamente

Allysa estaba ya como angelito dormida en su cochecito, Papá leia una revista mientras mis amigos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, de seguro iban a pasar la noche ahí haciendo guardia con nosotros

-amor

-dime cielo-respondio Poseidon aun interesado en las noticias de espectáculos

-el próximo sábado debemos ir a LA, debemos hacer nacer a Dean

El dios volteo super sorprendido

-ya?

-es una semana exacta

-pero…aun no esta listo el cuarto!

-por eso te aviso que solo tienes 5 dias-sonrio el conde- pollito debe ya estar con nosotros

Creo que papá aun no procesaba la información, compréndanlo! Habia ido por su nieto y ahora su pareja le informaba que en una semana, seria padre por segunda vez, cualquiera se frikea!

-ok-respondio casi sin voz

-genial!-le abrazo su esposo feliz-gracias cielo!

-vamos atener muchos bebes alrededor nuestro!-

Las horas pasaban y DJ solamente no se dignaba a salir, eran ya las 4 de la madrugada ,el hospital estaba en silencio, nuestra familia y amigos dormia ya esparcidos por doquier, Hades habia llevado una pañalera extra a mis padres, habia llevado a Per a casa porque no deseaba que ambos pequeños durmieran incomodos, aunque mi tia no estaba muy de acuerdo, tuvo que aceptar por el bien de sus niños,yo aun continuaba con mi mujer, ella estaba durmiendo un rato, estaba sumamente cansada y yo también, una contracción mas la hizo despertarse de golpe

-por raaaaa!-gritaba con dolor tomando mi mano

-amor

-princesa-decia su madre a su lado

-esa estuvo fuerte!-lloraba adolorida-

-llama a la dra. Deuce-me pidió mi suegra y yo Sali veloz,volvi con ella, reviso a mi mujer y ya tenia los 7 centimetros para colocar la anestecia, eso fue un gran alivio para mi pobre niña, en cuanto lo hicieron, se sintió mejor, los dolores habían aminorado un poco, una hora mas, y tendría al bebe,le sugirieron dormir un rato mas , pero la emoción era ya demasiada, Cleo queria conocer ya a nuestro hijo, y mas cuando la enfermera, traía a la habitación, las cosas para el parto, además, de la incubadora en donde metían a los bebes

-oh my…-decia nerviosa-eso que es?

-es para el bebe-sonreia la enfermera a los instrumentos que tenia en una bandeja-la doctora esta ya preparándose, no tarda usted en ser madre

Cleo me abrazo llorando, el momento casi habia llegado, pidió a su madre que estuviera con nosotros, asi como a Maddie, y ambas estaban ya de lo mas emocionadas de compartir esto con nosotros, en 20 minutos, Cleo habia pasado de 7 a 10 centimetros exactos

-estas lista-sonrio la doctora-podemos comenzar ya

Ella sonrio y mi suegra salio a avisar a todos que ya estaba todo preparado, nuestra familia y amigos brincaron de gusto asustando a Allysa

-no princesa-la calmaba su madre-no llores-

-hey!despertaron a mi bebe-les regaño papá-el que lo haga de nuevo, los saco de aquí

-perdon!-respondieron todos a nuestro líder

Prepararon todo para recibir a nuestro pequeño, la doctora estaba ya en su sitio dándole las indicaciones a mi mujer

-ok linda, esto es fácil

-facil?-dijo Cleo indignada

-ok, si, es algo doloroso pero con tu ayuda, saldrá pronto, en cuanto yo diga "puja" lo haces con todas tus fuerzas de acuerdo?

- vale…

-tu puedes amor-bese su mano

-Deuce

-dime

-voy a torcerte la mano

-no importa

-ok, porque quiero que te duela tanto como a mi

-de acuerdo nena!

-lista?-pregunto la doctora

-tengo horas lista!

-bien…puja

Cleo tomo aire y obedecio al momento a la doctora

En el hall, las amigas de Cleo estaban ya despiertas

-que se sentirá?-preguntaba Lala

-pues imagino que muy feo-respondia Abbey

-muchas mujeres dicen que es el dolor mas lindo –

-un dolor es un dolor y no creo que sean bonitos-dijo Clawdeen con sarcasmo

-tu le quitas todo lo romántico al momento!-la regaño Blue

-preguntale a Cleo si ahorita esta romántica!

Mi esposa estaba pegando unos gritos demasiado fuertes al pujar para que DJ saliera, mientras que mi pobre mano estaba casi destrozada

-nena!-pedia yo casi rojito

-te duele?-me gritaba ella- no me digas que te duele Gorgon!porque no es nada a lo que estoy sintiendo!

-o…k!-

-aaaaaaaaaaah, por favor ya sal!-

-una vez mas linda-decia la doctora

Cleo volvio a pujar mas fuerte, mi madre y Maddie le animaban

-vamos linda

-anda plástica!muestranos de que estas echa

-aaay callense por favor!-pedia llorosa

-asi esta muy bien, mas fuerte

-no se cuanta fuerza quieres, bendita mujer-reclamaba mi esposa- pero por Ra te juro que despues de esto, me las vas a pagar!

La doctora reia divertida

-linda, me han amenazado tantas mujeres y cuando llegan los bebes, se les olvida todo, anda, una vez mas-

-es que no me conoces!-Cleo volvia a hacer el esfuerzo una vez mas

-muy bien, ya veo la cabeza, adelante , hazlo de nuevo-

Mi esposa estaba ya sumamente agotada

.ya no puedo

-si puedes

-no…ya no-decia acostándose muy débil

Yo la tome del cuello levantándola

-amor…tu eres la mujer mas valiente y fuerte que he conocido

-Deucey-decia llorosa

-se que te duele hermosa y se que nada de lo que yo pase se va a comparar con esto que estas pasando, pero…una vez mas,…anda…por mi…una mas y el estará aquí, vamos, con fuerza

Tomo mi mano y con sumo esfuerzo,ayudaba a dar a luz a nuestro niño

-muy bien!ya esta aquí-sonreia la doctora

Ambos nos quedamos en shock cuando oímos un fuerte llanto

D.J habia nacido

Allysa en ese instante, se despertó levantándose, obviamente, en el hall no sabían que mi hijo ya estaba aquí

La nena señalo con su dedito a su madre

-biyei-dijo muy segura

-DJ nacera en unos momentos amor-respondio Al

-no…biyei-repitio mi hermanita

Poseidon y su esposo se miraron algo confundidos, la niña sonreía bellamente y aplaudia feliz repitiendo el nombre de su sobrino

Mi mujer y yo aun estábamos como en shock, limpiaron a mi hijo que aun estaba llorando y ya envuelto en una cobijita, la enfermera lo paso a los brazos de su madre

-felicidades, ya eres mamá

Cleo se incorporo extasiada tomándolo

Era bellísimo

Tenia el cabello negro, piel muy blanca, la nariz aguileña,y unas manitas preciosas, abrio sus ojitos mirándonos

-hola mi niño!-dijo mi esposa llorando-asi que tu eras quien me pateaba desde adentro? Eres impresionantemente hermoso!

El bebito se adormecio , yo lo toque despacio besándolo, creo que tenia rato ya llorando y los abrace a los dos con fuerza, no podia creerlo, ya teníamos a nuestro príncipe con nosotros

-esto es increíble-decia yo en el oído de mi mujer-te amo nena…

-y yo a ti amor

Me dio un intenso beso, mientras mis suegras lloraban de alegría al ver a nuestro pequeño ya a nuestro lado

-perdoname por todo-sonrio Cleo

-linda, tu eres la reina de mi vida y tienes todo el derecho de maltratarme cuantas veces quieras!-

Mi mujer rio en el exceso de la felicidad

-puedo..cargarlo?-pregunto Maddie

-primero Deucey-dijo mi esposa pasándomelo, era tan delicado

-eres tan pequelito-le hable feliz

-pequeñito?peso 4 kilos!-me reclamo mi mujer

-4 kilos 200-corrigio la doctora- es un gran peso, y hermosos ojos color verde

Cleo y yo nos miramos preocupados, yo pregunte primero

-eh…no…convirtió nada en piedra, verdad?

-no… parece que no heredo tu poder-

Yo sonreí, sabia que si lo habia heredado pero lo desarrollaría mas adelante y con la ayuda de Hissete

Mire con detenimiento a mi hijo, su carita era preciosa, demasiado perfecta, idéntico a su hermosa madre

-hola campeón…al fin te tengo en mis brazos-le confese despacio- pronto veras a Dean-

Dj parecía entenderme porque esbozo una muy ligera sonrisa, todo cuanto mi niño hacia me parecía un milagro, mi suegra me pidió cargarlo , se lo di y Sali a avisarle a todos con un grito

-YA NACIO!

Mi familia ovaciono con fuerza y papá me abrazo sumamente feliz, queria que fuera el , quien me felicitara primero

-felicidades cachorro, ya eres papá-

Yo no dejaba de abrazarlo

-quiero ser tan bueno como tu!-

-seras mejor, tu corregiras mis errores y DJ tendrá un gran ejemplo a seguir

-te amo dad

-y yo a ti-sonrio el

Abrace a Al con fuerza, tome a Allysa y la lleve corriendo adentro, tenia que conocer a DJ!

Entramos al cuarto, Cleo la saludo, tenia de nuevo a mi hijo con ella,nos acercamos despacio,la nena lo veia curiosa

-quien es el amor?-le pregunte despacio

La diosa sonrio diciendo

-biyei

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Y como si fuera un llamado, mi hijo abrio los ojos al escuchar a su tia, incluso se movio inquieto, me acerque mas con Allysa en brazos y le dije:

-le das un besito a tu sobrino?

La nena con mucho cuidado, le dio un beso en la frente, mi campeón incluso sonrio al sentirla, porque suspiro hondamente

-vaya con el coqueto!-rio Maddie- creo que nacio enamorado de Allysa

-es su tia-dijo Cleo- pero creo que va a adorarla!

-con un rostro como ese, no le faltaran admiradores-declaro Nefertari

-disculpen –nos interrumpio la enfermera-tengo que hacer el registro…como se llamara el bebe?

-Deuce Poseidon Junior -respondio Cleo

Sonreí a mi esposa

-queria darte la sorpresa-dijo ella feliz

Yo la premie con un calido y amoroso beso

-mami?-decia Allysa ya buscando a Al

-ven primor-se adelanto Nefertari a cargarla-yo te llevo con mami

La nena salio con mi suegra a buscar a su madre mientras yo me quedaba con mi familia

-debo llevarlo a cuneros-nos dijo la dama

-te lo tienes que llevar?-dijo Cleo haciendo un puchero

-si, lo traeré mas tarde para que coma

-ok…te amo príncipe…mami te esperara de acuerdo? Pórtate bien-

En cuanto la enfermera lo aparto de ella, DJ pego el grito llorando

-no cariño!

-descuida, dejara de llorar en un momento

-te amo chiquito-le recordaba Cleo.-no llores o mami llorara contigo

Y uniendo la palabra a la acción, se agarro a llorar

-no amor-sonrei abrazándola

-es que esta sufriendo!

.-DJ solo quiere estar contigo

-pues que no se lo lleven

-deben hacerlo, mas tarde lo traerán, tu tienes que descansar

-me prometes que asi sera?

-lo prometo-dije besándola-

Ella asintió tratando de relajarse un poco, las enfermeras nos pidieron que abandonaramos el cuarto para que ella durmiera,Sali con Maddie y mi suegra hacia donde estaban mi familia y comencé a recibir miles de felicitaciones, aun no lo creía

Ya era papá!

DJ fue llevado mas tarde con su madre para que comiera, mi campeón tenia tanta hambre que no tuvo problemas en aceptar la leche de su mami, las amigas de mi esposa rodeaban su cama mirándolo fascinadas

-es tan hermoso!-dijo Lala feliz

-podria comerme una de sus pompitas-secundaba Abbey enternecida

-es una cosita preciosa

-una monada!

-hasta que haces algo bien en tu vida De Nile-

-callate peluda!

-es que les quedo hermoso-aseguro Frankie-todos los niños son bellos pero Allysa y Dj, ufff, no tienen descaro en ser bonitos!

-Y Vlady que?-respingo Draculaura furiosa

-ah, claro, el también-dijo nerviosa su amiga

-Vlad es mucho mas lindo que esa Allysa!

-Lala..no empieces con tu mala vibra-le regaño Operetta- el bebe esta comiendo y no le lances tu mal "ki"

La chica solo dio media vuelta y salio furiosa

-vaya geniecito!

-definitivamente estamos perdiéndola-dijo Lagoona preocupada

-el mal es para ella-respondio Clawdeen- no siempre podemos hacer lo que sus caprichos desean….volviendo a DJ, te quedo realmente precioso!

-si, miren que lindas pestañas tiene-dijo Cleo orgullosa-

-todo el es una belleza!

Papá mientras tanto, me acompañaba a comer, no habia probado alimento en todo el dia, Allysa correteaba feliz por todo el comedor con su madre detrás de ella, saludando a todas las enfermeras y doctores que estaban ahí, conquistándolos con su simpatía

-pelona va a servir como reportera-sonreia Poseidon-le encanta el chisme

-la gente la adora al verla

-con esos ojos-

-es una batalla perdida-

-asi es…cachorro, el próximo sábado iremos a L.A.-

-a que?-

-Al y yo hemos decidido hacer nacer a Dean

Realmente me sentí muy feliz de escucharlo, el tercer bebe faltante estaba ya por nacer

-me encantaría ir con ustedes pero saben que no puedo

-descuida, volveremos el domingo-sonrio el-

-no puedo creer que nuestra familia este ya creciendo-

-eso creo, y esperemos que pronto haya mas

Yo suspire nervioso

-no lo se Dad….todo por lo que paso Cleo…es bastante injusto pedirle mas hijos…creo que solo nos quedaremos con DJ

-sabes algo, cuando Allysa nacio, no fue nada agradable ver a Al sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, fue extremadamente doloroso hacerla nacer, jamas crei que podíamos de nuevo encargar un pequeño mas el estuvo de acuerdo en tener a pollito, creo que no importa por lo que pasen o lo angustioso del momento, la verdad es, que se que lo harian una y otra vez por el simple hecho de traer a un nuevo ser a la vida…Cleo desea mas hijos y aunque se que fue muy difícil para ti verla sufrir, si ella desea hacerlo nuevamente, creo que tendras que aceptarlo-

-crees?

-estoy seguro

Al se sentaba con mi hermanita a lado de papá quien venia haciendo berrinche

-no puedes quitarle el pan a esa señorita, pequeña diosa, ella esta comiendo

-paaaaaaaaan!-decia enojada

-papi va a comprarte pan, anda amor, tráele un pan a la bebe

-con gusto-se levanto Poseidon al momento, Allysa estaba sentada en la mesa haciendo pucheros

-si mi beba quiere pan,le daremos pan-le besaba su madre

-preciosa, si lloras, no te llevaremos a ver a DJ-le adverti

-biyei-repetia la nena

-en cuanto Deuce termine de comer, iremos a ver a tu sobrino, de acuerdo?

-tii

-esa es mi pequeña-

Mi hijo parecía tener un sexto sentido con respecto a su tia, en cuanto termine de comer, Al y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi esposa, estaba platicando con Per y Hades mientras DJ estaba en su cunita dormido, el conde se acerco a mirarlo llevando a Allysa con el

-biyei-le llamaba la nena

-shhh, no lo despiertes amor-le pedia su madre

-e a peto ma-

-no, no esta despierto

-tiii

-esta dormido-

-no…mia

Mas Al se sorprendio al ver que DJ en efecto estaba despierto, y aunque dicen que los bebes solo distinguen formas difusas, lo cierto era, que parecía reconocer la voz de mi hermanita, se movia emocionado de tenerla ahí

-ya se despertó!-sonrio Per acercándose

-pense que dormia

-Allysa lo despertó, lo lamento-dijo Al

-ah descuida lindo-sonrio Cleo- tenia rato ya que estaba dormido-

Mi tia lo levanto

-eres tan lindo!-decia melosa- eres muy guapo, bonito, precioso, bello-

-les quedo perfecto-sonreia Hades- deberían hacer una docena

-una docena no, pero si 3 mas-dijo Cleo decidida-

-estas segura?-pregunte yo sorprendido

-claro!

-pero amor…no fue muy doloroso?

-Deucey, jamas crei esto pero, todos tenían razón, en cuanto pusieron a mi bebe en mis brazos…todo el dolor valio la pena, y lo volveria a hacer una y otra vez, son nuestros hijos y soy feliz de traerlos al mundo

Yo sonreí asintiendo, papá habia acertado una vez mas, mi esposa queria mas bebes, no me quedaba de otra mas que complacerla.

Esta de mas decirles la cantidad de fotos que Ram le habia tomado a su nieto, cada que lo visitaba, se acababa la memoria de su celular por estarlo grabando y eso que el bebe no hacia nada mas que dormir

Mi familia salio 2 dias despues del hospital, llegamos a nuestro hogar en donde aun habia miles de obsequios que abrir, llevamos a DJ a su habitación que Cleo habia decorado en tonalidades azul cielo y lo deposito en la cuna

El se estiro contento y volvio a dormirse, era un pequeño bastante tranquilo, ambos lo mirábamos embelesados

-al fin en casa-sonrio Cleo

-si, y el esta feliz de estar en su cuna

Ella me miro y me pregunto

-y ahora…que hacemos?

-em…no…lo se

Estábamos los dos a solas, creo que nos empezó a entrar un poco de pánico.

-eh..le hablo a papá y a Al?-sugeri

-por favor!-dijo mi mujer aliviada

Ellos llegaron mas tarde con comida para todos

-cachorro, eventualmente tendrán que aprender a vivir sin ayuda-dijo papá

-lo se, es que no podemos decirle a Nefertari que venga porque se enojaría Maddie y si se lo pido a mi madre mi suegra se molestaría

-y pensaste en nosotros

-asi es

-genial!

Cleo veia como el conde cambiaba los pañales de DJ

-no es mucha ciencia-le explicaba- solo necesitas revisarlo periódicamente

-y como hago eso?-pregunto nerviosa

-en el hospital las enfermeras cambiaban al bebe, aquí tendras que revisarlo cada hora u hora y media, además de revisar si ha bebido suficiente agua-

-eso es complicado

-claro que no

-claro que si, te juro que me aterra la noche-declaro mi esposa

-porque?

-creo que no dormiré!

Al rio divertido

-creeme, ya no dormiras nunca igual, me pasa con Allysa, pero debes descansar en cuanto el duerma, no puedes estar siempre despierta-

-si pero..

-lo haras bien-le animo el conde-eres una chica muy inteligente y se que pronto entenderas a la perfeccion el rol de madre

Cleo suspiro nerviosa

-eso espero porque no quiero romperlo

-no lo haras, los bebes son mas resistentes de lo que crees-

-te…quedarías esta noche con nosotros?-le pidió suplicante

-por supuesto, pero el próximo sábado iremos por nuestro Dean

-en verdad?-pregunto Cleo emocionada

-asi es. Como te lo habia prometido

Mi esposa abrazo a su suegro con fuerza, en ocasiones no entendíamos el porque Lala le tenia tanto rencor, Al en verdad era una gran persona

Allysa estaba inspeccionando el cuarto curiosa, como se habia aburrido salio de el mismo y en ese momento DJ pego el grito

-que pasa cariño?-pregunto Cleo levantándolo

El bebe seguía llorando, Al busco a su nena y salio detrás de ella, la detuvo antes de que bajara las escaleras

-mi amor! Adonde vas?-pregunto asustado

-mami!papi!

-iremos con papi pero nunca te bajes sola, entendido?

-AAAL!-grito Cleo

Mi padrastro cargo a Allysa y volvio con ella, DJ lloraba con fuerza, en cuanto mi hermanita llego con su madre, el bebe dejo de llorar

-eh?-le miro Cleo sorprendida-estabas llorando porque Allysa se habia ido? Vaya contigo cariño!

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Eventualmente nos fuimos acostumbrando a la presencia de nuestro hijo en casa, no fue fácil, lo confieso pero era muy divertido, una experiencia totalmente nueva e irrepetible, nuestro niño nos llenaba de amor, ternura, unión, eramos ya una familia completa

Era increíble ver a Cleo arrullandolo en su mecedora hasta que se quedaba dormido

Yo era el que me despertaba cada 3 horas, lo pasaba a lado de su madre para que le diera de comer, lo paseaba para sacarle el aire y lo volvia a acostar con el monitor pegado a mi oído, mis padres como lo prometieron, viajaron a LA el viernes en la noche, pernoctaron alla, Poseidon logro terminar a tiempo de decorar la habitación de Dean, le habia quedado super fabulosa

Hasta a mi me gusto! Iron Man fue el tema principal , Al lo aprobó al momento, se veia el cuarto divertido pero a la vez muy acogedor, papá suele ser muy buen decorador de interiores o es quizás que tiene muy buen gusto

El sábado, llegaron al consejo de Vampiros, el Rey ya tenia conocimiento del nacimiento del nuevo hijo de sus guardias personales asi que en cuanto ellos llegaron estaban todos listos

-siempre tan puntuales-sonrio Jean Carlo acercándose -

-tu, ni me hables-dijo Poseidon muy sentido con el gascon

-y porque no?

-porque no me avisaste de tu hijo, y ni de tu boda, mal amigo, asi que usted esta cortado-

-ah vamos!

-no me importa, estas out, fuera, y no seras el padrino de Dean-

-ok-dijo Jean preocupado-pero sigo siendo el de Allysa verdad

-pues ya que, por mi te desapadrinizo, pero no se puede, pero ya no somos amigos, buscare un nuevo mejor amigo!-

Y se alejo bastante "ofendido" el gascon solo rodo los ojos, la actitud infantil de Poseidon hacia que le doliera la cabeza XD

Al se acercaba con Allysa en brazos al Rey

-estas listo?-pregunto sonriendo el monarca-

-cuando guste-respondio el conde

-bien, ya sabes lo que haremos

El príncipe beso a su hija y se la paso a mi papá

-cuidala amor

-claro, ten cuidado

AL beso intensamente a mi padre acariciando su cabello

-te amo…ahora regreso –

-yo también te amo-sonrio el dios

El conde beso también a su nena la cual se veia bastante sorprendida de la cantidad de gente que estaba en derredor, no comprendia que estaban esperando todos ellos.

Fere apareció en esos momentos por la puerta

-disculpen el retraso-dijo con su acento francés

-que? Estabas amamantando?-pregunto con burla su hijo Arthur

-creeme querido mio, que lo haría de buena gana si con eso aseguro que mi Phillipe no saque lo zorra de su hermano-

-dudo que no lo herede de ti, papito querido!-

-basta los dos-pidio el Rey- A lo que venimos

Algunos chicos que seguían al soberano, colocaron al conde en la mesa en donde Allysa habia nacido

-mami!-grito la nena asustada

-shhh, tranquila pelona, no pasa nada

-maaa!-le pedia los brazos la nena haciendo pucheros

Mi padrastro comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no le gustaba oir llorar a su bebe

-tranquilo- le pidió el Rey-en unos minutos estaras con ella-

Al solo asintió respirando tratando de relajarse

-yo estoy con Allysa amor, no te preocupes

Jean Carlo se acercaba a su ahijada con una paleta en la mano

-mira princesa…es tuya

Es claro que mi hermanita, tomo el dulce feliz, las paletas son su perdición!

-gracias jesuita de cuarta-le dijo Poseidon aun indignado

-no hay de que, sabes que siempre te ayudare

-lo dudo

-aah vamos amigo! No podia decirte nada-le explico

-Cortado por odioso-

-eres necio!.-dijo el gascon cruzándose de brazos

El ritual comenzó, de nuevo se repitió el mismo ciclo de cuando Allysa llego al mundo, la pequeña miraba todo extremadamente asombrada , los colores que despedia el conjuro le parecían hermosos, incluso se habia olvidado de su paleta, en cuanto salio la energía de Al y subio convirtiéndose en un bebe, la nena dijo en voz muy bajita:

-di…

Papá le sonrio diciéndole

-si tesoro…es Dean..

El pequeño príncipe de los océanos, comenzó a desarrollarse enfrente de sus ojos, era un hermosísimo y largo bebe, mas grande de lo que Allysa habia nacido, lentamente bajo a los brazos de su madre que lo recibió con amor, lo habían liberado ya de su agarre y esperaba a su pequeñito con ternura

-hola pollito-dijo con una gran sonrisa- al fin estas en casa

Lo primero que hizo Dean fue bostezar y estirarse como si estuviera muuuy cansado, papá y Allysa se acercaron a mirarlo, Poseidon se veia radiante, el bebe abrio sus ojitos mostrando el hermoso color azul de su mami y hermana, el conde también se los habia heredado, Dean parecía saber que su familia le miraba ya que de la nada, esbozo una tierna sonrisa como diciéndoles :

"hola! Se acuerdan de la bola de energía que sentían? Pues sorpresa era yo!"

-es perfecto!-decia papá orgulloso besando a su nene- es mas que divino

-lo se! Se parece a ti-dijo Al extasiado de tener un hijo parecido al amor de su vida-ahora si lo hice! Es toda tu cara!

-ay no pobre niño-interrumpio Fere con burla

-jodete!al menos mi hijo no parece salamanquesa rubia- le defendió el príncipe

-imbecil!-peleo Alberto enojado

-porfavor!-pidio el Rey molesto- no vamos a pelear por quien tiene al niño mas bonito o si?

-cierto…porque yo gano-dijo Poseidon feliz-Dean y Allysa son los mas hermosos de todos!-

-sueñas-interrumpio Arthur- y di lo que quieras pero tu niño aun sigue desnudo

-es para que veas que es 100% griego!igualito a su padre de bien dotado-exclamo papá orgulloso de su pollo, le paso la pañalera a AL y el conde se dispuso a cambiar al bebe

Pero celos ON

Allysa al ver que su mami atendia a su hermanito comenzó a hacer pucheros

-maami!-dijo llorosa

-que mi amor?-preguntaba preocupado mi padrastro que lucia cansado

La nena le pidió los brazos con urgencia, parecía a punto de soltarse a llorar

-parece que tienen un problema de celos-sonrio Jean

-ya sabíamos que se pondría asi, ahora vas con mamá, pelona, deja que cambie a Dean-

Mi hermanita no entendia razones y se puso a llorar con fuerza

-aaah genial, ya empezó el concierto-dijo Fere con desden-

-yo arreglo al niño, toma-sugirio el dios cambiando los papeles y entregándole la nena a Al quien la abrazo con fuerza

-ya mi amor…tu siempre seras mi bebita…no llores-

-el lazo entre tu y Allysa es muy fuerte-hablo el monarca-sera un poco difícil su adaptación a su nuevo hermanito

-lo se-dijo el conde arrullando a la princesa- pero se que terminara aceptándolo

-mi nena es muy inteligente-secundo mi padre mientras vestia a pollito que estaba muy relajado y dormido como si estuviera de vacaciones en la playa -se que va a querer mucho a su hermanito

-esperemos que si-acaricio Jean la cabecita de su ahijada- es una hermosa diosa y se ve fea llorando

-feo tu hijo-le defendió Poseidon levantando al bebe-

-no voy a seguir ese juego-sonrio el gascon

-igual sabes que gano, listo, un pollo vestido y muy guapo

Dean traía un trajecito amarillo muy coqueto, tenia una carita muy tierna y a leguas se le notaba lo tremendo que iba a ser en el futuro, se pego a la cara de su papi y volvio a dormir

-se ve hermoso-sonrio Al acariciando su espaldita-gracias por todo mi señor

-no hay de que-dijo el Rey-solo cuídenlo mucho…ese bebe tiene una energía especial-

-y eso es malo?-pregunto mi padrastro preocupado

-no..al contrario, pero creo que sera propenso a meterse en problemas

-igualito al padre-se burlo Fere

-amor, ya vámonos que con las malas vibras de este los niños van a a ponerse muy inquietos

-totalmente de acuerdo

Papá lo ayudo a levantarse sosteniéndolo, Al se veia adolorido pero no soltaba a la niña quien parecía algo deprimida, solo veia con ojitos tristes a su adorado papito con un nuevo bebe, mientras Dean seguía en lo suyo, totalmente relajado

Jean Carlo se acerco a felicitar a mis padres

-felicidades a ambos…son unos niños hermosos-

-gracias-sonrio Al- realmente lo son

-si…somos buenos en hacer bebes bonitos

Poseidon estrecho la mano de su compadre con fuerza mientras este acariciaba a pollito,el nuevo miembro de la familia

Allysa veia con curiosidad al bebe al cual lo sentaban en su sillita en la parte trasera del auto, Al lo tapo y se aseguro de que estuviera comodo, prefirió sentarse en la parte posterior del auto para vigilar al niño mientras tenia a la nena en sus piernas

-ma-

-dime hermosa-le besaba el conde

-bebo?

-si…es tu hermanito…Dean

-dii

-si…lo quieres?

La nena se recargo en su madre como dudando que contestar, papá los veia preocupado conduciendo, Al acariciaba el cabellito de su niña preguntando de nuevo

-quieres mucho a dean?

Allysa solo jugaba con su pato

-tesoro, tu siempre seras la bebe de papá y mamá. Toda la vida seras mi niña, nada va a cambiar eso, pero también debes entender, que mami debe cuidar de Dean…verdad?

Papá no perdia de vista a su familia y mas a la nena que parecía muy indecisa de saber que sentir por su nuevo hermano

Al tenia miedo de que su pequeña, pudiese reaccionar igual que Lala con ella, no podia compararlas a ambas porque eran sumamente diferentes pero el saber que Allysa no quisiera a su hermano menor, era algo que no podia soportar, ya que, no sabia como, pero los amaba a los dos de la misma manera, algo que jamas sintió con ninguno de sus hijos anteriores, ahora repartia su cariño exactamente igual, de la misma manera, y era algo que el jamas habia sentido, sus bebes eran ahora su mundo, el amor por su esposo hechos personas y eran su mayor tesoro

-pelona

La nena miro a su papi

-quien es la bebe de papá?

-io-dijo despacito

-y la princesa hermosa?

-io

-y la nena mas linda de todo el planeta?

-io-repitio por tercer vez

-y quien es la niña que ayudara a cuidar a Dean?

-ioo-dijo con convicción la bebita

-esa es mi niña, ahora, dale besito a tu hermanito-

Mi hermanita se acerco a Dean, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla cosa que le dio cosquillas al bebe ya que sonrio mas abiertamente, Allysa coloco su pato en el regazo de su hermanito, señal de que compartia su juguete favorito con el nuevo bebe

-esa es mi niña-decia Al orgulloso de su nena abrazándola y besándola mucho mientras papá sonreía ampliamente

Todo estaba perfecto, solo era cuestión de tiempo y Allysa iba a aceptar al mas pequeño de la familia.

Poco a poco va llegando a nuestras vidas

La proxima generación de Monster High

Nos vemos pronto

Deuce Gorgon…

_**Mil gracias por seguir mi historia**_

_**Espero comentarios finales**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Pd,. Integra no me cae ni bien ni mal, me es indiferente, solo que ella obviamente va a apoyar a su hija ahora que ha peleado con su padre, es por eso que ha cambiado su trato con Al**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
